Bella runs
by Emmy 1995
Summary: What if Bella was Caught in Twilight? What will the Cullens think? What will Bella do next?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters just the story

Bella's POV:

(I stared at the arrival board, watching as flight after flight arrived on time. The flight from Seattle crept closer to the top of the board. And then, when I had only thirty minutes to make my escape, the numbers change red. His plane was ten minutes early. I had more time. "I think I'll eat now," I said quickly. Alice stood. "I'll come with you." "Do you mind if Jasper comes instead?" I asked. "I'm felling a little…" I didn't finish the sentence. My eyes were wild enough to covey what I didn't say. Jasper stood up. Alice's eyes were confused, but-I saw to my relief-not suspicious. She must be attributing the change in her vision to some maneuver of the trackers rather than a betrayal by me. Jasper walked silently beside me, his hand on the small of my back, as if he were guiding me. Pretended a lack of interest in the first few airport cafes, my head scanning for what I really wanted. And there it was, around the corner, out of Alice's sharp sight: the level three ladies room. "Do you mind?" I asked Jasper as we passed. "I'll just be a moment. "I'll be right here "he said As soon as the door shut behind me, I was running. I remember the I had gotten lost from this bathroom, because it had two exits. Outside the far door it only a short sprint to the elevators, and if Jasper stayed where he said he would, I'd never be in his line of sight. I didn't look back as I ran. This was my chance, and even if he saw me I had to keep going. People stared, but I ignored them. Around the corner were the elevators were waiting) (Twilight pg.437-438) I went to put my arm out to stop the doors when someone pulled me back, letting the doors close. I realized who ever pulled me back was no longer holding me. I quickly made a dash for the stairs not caring to look back. Just as quickly as I started I was again pulled away. "Bella stop" demanded Jasper. I look up at Jasper to see he looked upset yet worried. "Let go jasper" I protested " I don't think I can trust you Bella, to not to run" Jasper confirms "but I have to save her, just let me go and pretend you never caught me." I declared "I can't do that Bella" "why not" I wined "because for one Edward would kill I and two I promised to keep you safe." Jasper concluded "Edward would forgive you and I am giving you permission to break the promise I am the one dying to save her to save all of you." I interjected "even if and I say if Edward forgives me I could never forgive myself also you won't save her it's a trap" "you don't know that" "you right I don't but I do know that it won't help to go by yourself or at all for that fact" "it might he want me. He won't stop till he has hunted off everyone how means something to me. I will not let all of you die just to save myself one life for nine lives is not fair. Now let GO of my ARM." I yelled pulling with all my might. I started to feel tired, I quit pulling, and everything stared to become dark and fuzzy. I limped and dropped exhausted till….


	2. Chapter 2

Jaspers POV

I followed Bella guiding her with my hand to get her some food. After a few minutes of wondering she spotted a bathroom.

"Do you mind?"

I waited there for her till I heard a door close and someone running.I looked to see who it was and shocked to find the person was Bella.

I ran as fast I could and still apear human. I quickly caught up with her and grabbed her before she could stop the elevator doors from closing. I let her go to keep my distance the best I could when she started running for the stairs. I grabbed her arm again this time not letting go.

"Bella stop"

"Let go jasper" she protested

" I don't think I can trust you Bella, to not to run" I confirmed

"but I have to save her, just let me go and pretend you never caught me." she declared

"I can't do that Bella"

"why not" she whined

"because for one Edward would kill I and two I promised to keep you safe." I concluded

"Edward would forgive you and I am giving you permission to break the promise I am the one dying to save her to save all of you." she interjected

"even if and I say if Edward forgives me I could never forgive myself also you won't save her it's a trap"

"you don't know that"

"you right I don't but I do know that it won't help to go by yourself or at all for that fact"

"it might he want me. He won't stop till he has hunted off everyone how means something to me. I will not let all of you die just to save myself one life for nine lives is not fair. Now let GO of my ARM."

She was not understanding that she was important and we could have been there all day. She was starting to grab attention so I pushed feelings of larthigia. she stopped pulling and fell limp now asleep. I picked her up and walked us back to our seats.

"I'm sorry Jasper I didn't see it till it was too late."

It's ok Alice, it's not your fault anyways she didn't get away."

"I didn't think my visions were changing because of her."

"I know, neither of us did."

"Why did she run?"

"she wanted to save someone, I think she was talking about her mother."

"oh no!"

"I don't know if he really does or if it is some kind of trap."

"You might be right, but how would she get this information?"

"I don't know that one."

"OMG, she did get a call right before we left and she was acting strange, do you think it could have been him?"

"Could of been we will just have to ask her when she wakes, well Edward will."

"I still don't get why she would run."

"she wanted to save her."

"I get that part, but why by herself?"

"She knew we would not risk it."

"She is a lot smarter than Edward gives her credit for."

"She is she really is hun."

We sat for ten minutes before Carlisle, Emmett, and Edward arrived. Edward asked about Bella and why she was sleeping, so I told him what happened. He pinched his nose in frustration and Carlisle just look at her surprised.

"Well Edward looks like we will have to watch her closer than I thought." stated Carlisle

Yeh I guess so but I am going to ask for her to explain when she wakes.

"we will worry about that when that comes, Jasper, Alice be carefull watch what you are doing."

"we will."

"jasper"

"yes Edward"

"thanks"

"You're welcome"

Ok here is the second chapter I have two more already done Just have to put it up but if no one reviews I will take it as no one likes the story and will put my effort on my other stories that people are waiting for the next chapter so if you want more review and check out my other stories.


	3. Chapter 3

Edward's POV

I couldn't wait to get back to my Bella. I was going crazy with worry. Only 20 more minutes and I can be with her again.

"son you talked to her just a bit ago she was fine."

"I know but i cant help but worry till I'm with her again." I explained

"I understand I worry of Esmé and she is not human." Carlisle points out

"My point exactly, she is so fragile even for a human."

"Well we will land soon"

With that in mind i sat down next to Emmett ready to run of the plane as soon as it landed.

The plane finally landed, i rushed off to find Jasper and Alice to get to my Bella. When I found them she was asleep laying on Jaspers lap.

"why is she asleep?"

"I had to put her under so she would not run."

"Run? why was she running?" asks Emmett

"We think she got a call from James..."

"What how!" i yelled

"I think her pretended to be her mother, she called after you did. she was acting strange on the phone." Alice added

"Ok, but why would she run?"

"I was telling you when you interrupted."

"Ok, Jasper go on."

"we think he told her he had her mother and to meet him somewhere to save her." Jasper finished

"the ballet studio!"

"what studio, Alice"

"When James changed his course i had a vision of a ballet studio and Bella said she went there once, he must be there waiting for her."

"ok but im still confused."

"she knew we would not risk it either that or he told her to come alone." added Alice

"I can't believe she would do this."said emmett

"she doesnt think she is worth it i had to tell her twice already she is but she would rather save everyone else than herself." Jasper explained

"she would rather save her mom and dad than herself, wow now that love." said a shocked Emmett

"but Jasper we have Rose and Esme watching Charlie and you two were going to watch her mom who else is there?"I asked

"Us" jasper explains

"us why us?"

I don't know, I quote (I am not going to let you guys and my friends and parents lives be ruined to save mine.)

"I'm going to have to talk to her about that" I said pinching my nose

I hope you can get through to her I couldnt seem to."

"I hope so too Jasper I hope so too." "How far did she get?"

I saw the whole thing place out in jaspers mind, dame it this girl will be the death of me.'

""son what did she do?"

"yeh what did she do?"

I told them what I just saw.

"Well son looks like we will have to watch her closer than I thought."

"I guess so, but i will ask for an explanation when she wakes up."

"Jasper, Alice be carefull"Says Carlisle

"We will"Says Alice as she walks away

I take Bella from Jasper and goes to catch up with Alice.

"Jasper!"

He turns around.

"Yes Edward?"

"Thanks"

"you're welcome."

"so where are we off to next." Asks Emmett

"Michigan."

"yes the glove state."

I shook my head at Emmett excitement.

"WHy are you shaking your head at me?"

"Your excited to go to Michigan."

"hell yeh only state to look like a mitten, that's cool man."

Now bording all flight to Michigan.

"come on boys that us." say Carlisle

We got on the plane, I set my love down in the seat and buckled her up. Carlisle put her stuff in the compartment above us. now to wait for my love to wake up.

Ok I hope you liked this one. the next one will be up shortly its a long one so may take untill the end of the week. Please review if you like the story and tell what you like so i can have more of it in the story for you.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella's POV

I woke up confused. I was in some kind of seat buckled up. An airplane how did I get here?

"How did you sleep?" asked Edward

I looked at him puzzled. "fine?"

"You dont remember do you?"

"Remember what?"

"That you tried to run away from Alice and Jasper but the Jazz man caught you and used his power to put you to sleep?" blurted Emmett who had poped out from behind me and was resting his chin on the top of my seat.

"Jazz man?"

"Emmett has a nickname for everyone, it can be annoying sometimes." Edward explains

"What"s Yours?" I asked

"His is Eddie, Jasper Jazz man, Alice is shortie, Rose's is Rosie,but I can only use it if she is not upset with me, Esme doent really have one, I call her mom if she is upset with me, Carlisle here is Doc or Dad if he is the one mad at me, and you are Bellsy." Emmett babbled.

I couln't but help myself but laugh.

"What?"

"Eddie I teased."

"haha very funny "bellsy"."

"Hey its Bella not Isabella,Bellsy or any other silly name expecally Izzy."

"I'm sorry but I think your stuck with the name." Carlisle objected

"Why?" I huffed

"Once Emmett has makes a name he makes sure it sticks." explains Edward

"Fine what ever but I get to give you one."

"fire away."

Do You have any?"

"Moron, Dope,Stupid..."

"So no." I interupted

"How about emmie,Em, muscle man,..." I ranted

"I Like Em."

"Ok then Em it is."

"you could of made it embarrising like mine."

"yours is not embarsing its cute."

"If its so cut then why did you laugh."

Its just took me off guard." i objected

He rolled his eyes but dropped it.

"Bella"

"Yes"

"Why did you run?"

I looked at him then looked out the window pretending the sky was sooo interesting.

"Bella look at me."

I ignored him.

He turned me so I was facing him.

"Why did you run?"

"Because"

"Thats not much of an answer." Edward points out

"He told me I could save her if I came alone."

"save who?"

My mom."

"Jasper and Alice were going to watch over her."

"He had her."

"So you went alone."

"he said I had too."

"so"

"Edward I had to save her, she did nothing wrong. I was the one who fell in love with a vampire, I was the one who insisted going to the baseball grounds. Its all my fault so I had too save her. he want me anyways he will not stop till he has me. I can save all of you and just make things right. He wants me not you guys so why get you involved so dont say we could of helped..."

"Bella, Bella hold it."

Edward grabbed my shoulders and I stopped my rant and lookked at him.

"Bella you are not to blame. I fell in love with a human, I.."

"Edward Cullen! dont even go there. You did nothing wrong."

"And you did?" Asks Carlisle

"Well uh.."

"The answer is no you did not do anything wrong." Emmett objects

"But because of me you might be exposed."

"Chances are no higher with you than with out you."

"Yes there are Im human are you crazy!"

"Even so who cares?"

"Who cares! you guys have been together for decades some for a centry but you are going to risk it all for a meer human, one that has no worth."

"I will stop you there Bella. You are not a meer human and you do have worth." "yeh bellsy you are part of the family now. and family always sticks together."

"I beg to differ."

"What?"

"Family does not always stick together."

"well ours does."

they still did not get it.

"you dont get it do you?"

"me! you guys are the ones who dont get it."

"Bella"

I look at Carlisle.

"When you were running away why were you doing it?"

"to save eveyone."

"And who is eveyone?"

"My parents"

"Is that all"

"no, i want to save you guys he wanted me so you guys didnt need to have a chance to expose yourselves or I gulped Killed." I wispered

"and how long have you know us Bella."

"What are you getting at Carlisle?"

"Bella we have know you as long as you have know us but you dont understand why we would risk exposing ourselves when you were will to die for us."

"Yes"

"Bella there are 7 of us and 1 of you we are vampires you human we will most likly be fine you 100% die."

"yes but he might kill one of you dont you understand?"

"Bella you are human we vampires we will be fine." Edcward stresses

"I get Im human, but you dont seem to get that you could die be gone forever."

"and what will happen to you Bellsy. will you just come back to life poof and look there is bella. No You will die be gone forever forever."

"yes i get this but you guys have someone to live for many of them. They will be exsisting mostlikly forever how much pain will they have to go through how much I will go through."

"You have people to live for as well."

"Yes, but mine will get over it with a little time and they will die in thirty or so years form now."

"Who are you talking about?"

"my parents Edwards."

"What about us Bellsy."

"You why would you..."

"Because Bella we care about you."  
"Why?"

"Why would you be upset if we died."

"I care about guys..."

"What did you just say did you say you cared about us just like we said we do about you."

"Yes but.."

"no buts"

"Butone personwillsaveninepeople" I quickly said

It was quiet for a minute.

"Belllsy we are trained we will be fine, ok"

"Trained?"

"Jasper was a major in the Civil war."

"I was not talking about that I was talking about maria."

"Civil war, maria what are you talking about?"

"Bella all you need to know is Japer has trained us and if you want to know more you will have to ask him about it."

"Ok so you are trained?"

"Yup." said Emmett popping the P

"What does this mean anyways."

"It means that we know more than most vampire we have a huge advantage over them so when we say we will be fine we mean we will be fine." Says Carlisle

I let thing sink in for a minute.

"ok fine but im still going to worry."

"I can live with that Bella as long as you understand why we are doing this."

"I do its just hard to believe."

"well eddie you technially cant live with it since you are dead in a way. I mean you heart is not beating and..."

"ok Emmett I get it."

I laughed shaking my head at their sillyness.

"Bella what did you mean by its hard to believe."

"its kind of obovous."

"What is Bellsy?"

"Well you guys are kind of perfect and im just plain, nothing special about me."

"Your not plain love."

"Thats because you are baisis."

He rolled his eyes

"Bella what makes us so much better?"

"Carlisle you all are so wonderful. "Eddie" is the perfect boyfriend, Alice greatest best friend and can see the future. Jasper can help with stressful situations or sad or anyone he wants to, Em here is funny and super strong. Then there is rose she has to be the prettiest person I have ever seen and is so loyal to her family, Esme is so loving and welcoming, and you are the best doctor and leader. You jsut make everthing fall in line all of you do. I just live i dont do much."

"Bella, I am pleased you think of us in this way but you are important as well. You took care of your parents when they needed you. You are a great daughter to them and friend to all. You are selfless, caring, and fun to be around. The kids see you as a little sister while Esme and i think of you as a daughter. Bella you complete us Edward has his mate and we are all so much happier since you came into our lives. You just have this problem were you see yourself so much lower than you really are. its rare these days but you are one rare person Bella."

Tears were now coming down my face. I could not belive they saw me like this. I never had a good family like this one that stuck together. it ment so much to me.

"ahh Bellsy come here" says Emmett getting up and pulled me into a hug.

I hugged him back and layed my head in his chest and let the tears fall. When I was better I lifted my head and he let go. Edward then wipped the tears from my face and Emmett sat back down.

"Ok now that we have that all covered where are we going."

"To the glove!"

"The glove?"

"Michigan love."

"ahh."

"Emmett is just excited to go to a state that is shapped as a glove."

I laughed whole heartly

"Why does eveyone think it is so funny?"

"You are just so silly Em."

"if you say so."

"I do, how long till we arrive?"

"About an hour."

"what am i suppose to do till then."

"I know I know!"  
"what Emmett."

"you could play games with me on my IPad."  
"Really"

"yeh edward will just have to switch me seats."

I look at edward with my best puppie eyes ever.

"Fine"

"yes" we both said

Me and emmett ended playing games till we say the buckle you seats light up and we landed.

sorry it took so long but this was a long one. please review i love to hear from you guys.

"


	5. Chapter 5

James POV

Ug where is she. She should have been here by now. Maybe I should call again. I figured she would be an easy one. I can't fail twice, that pixie girl got away from me, I can't let this Bella girl get away too. I under estimated them. How could I be such as fool. Of course they will be on her like a hawk. There has to be a way I can get her alone. Bathroom? no, that pixie and blond will just follow her. When she goes to bed? no her mate will be with her. Ha now that was a sight. he was in love a human. I have to give him credit. she is pretty for a human that is. still its like a lion in love with a lamb. it is just so unnatural. he sure made a **big **mistake defending her like that. It just made me want he that much more. I sure wish Joseph was still alive, oh the stories I could tell him. He would have a ball on this one. Well no point dwelling on what can't happen. the real question is how to get her alone.

Well they will have to hunt. They will take shifts I know that. The real question is how long will they watch her parents. I should call Victoria and tell her to come help me. I don't want her parents anyways. I wonder how long will it will take for them to realize this. Most likely a few days. they will stay to be sure before they leave to come back with the rest of the family.

Well Call Victoria and have her help me get that girl. "hello"

"hey, drop what you are doing and meet me in Jacksonville. I need help getting this girl. they have her. she didn't get away. I don't know where they are headed but it wont be hard to find out. Her sent is easy to track."

"what about her parents?"

"Never wanted them they were for leverage but it wont work. they are watching her too close they wont let her sacrifice herself to save them."

Cant I just drain Charlie."

"No leave him"

"fine be there soon"

"by"

Alright she is on her way. now just need to find where they are headed and how to get her alone.

2 Hours later

"ok what's the plan"

"well we have to track them and figure a way to get the girl alone."

"ok but why do you want her so bad?"

"Cant let another human get away from me."

"are you still dwelling over that pixie girl?"

"Yes it make me look weak im a tracker for Pete's sake."

"oh stop being a baby"

"im not being a baby"

"you are just drop it."

"no never"

"Still its is funny to run into her so many years later.'

"funny why is it funny"

"well its like.."

"she is rubbing it in my face."

"kind of"

"well she didn't seem to remember me."

"probably don't remember it."

"most likely"

"now with that Bella girl"

"I see now"

"Good now how to get her?"

"they do have to hunt."

"I thought of that but they will just take shifts."

"true"

"well when they go to hunt I can get close so her mate can hear my thoughts and being silly will leave her."

"could work but lets not dwell on it too much we don't want to ruin it lets just follow them."

Alice's POV

Do you see James any where?"

"no I can't feel him either."

Who is coming now in the drive way?"

"Could be her mother."

"I thought James had her."

"well looks like I was right about it just being a trap."

"I guess you were."

I freeze I was having a vision. James found Bella sent and was following them. Victoria was with him.

"Alice honey what is it?"

"its Bella."

"what about her?"

"James has her sent and is following them. Victoria was with him."

"so her parents are fine."

"I guess they were for the trap when he realized it wont work he changed his plan again."

" we have to call them."

"I get a three-way going"

"hello"

"hello"

"Rose and Edward put your phones on speaker everyone needs to here this."

"ok"

"done"

"alright James and Victoria has dropped what they were doing is has Bella sent"

"what! how!"

"calm down Edward"

"how can I"

"well by not yelling"

Ha ha ha ha aha"

"shut up Emmett"

"she got you man"

"I dint ask you"

"Boys"

"yes mom"

"stop"

"ok now he will be there in three days"

"three days why so long."

"they are stopping to feed"

"so what should we do?"

"well rose I don't know that is why I am calling"

"we will all just go back to the house in folks. we will have a better chance there."

"why is that Carlisle?"

"The werewolves are there and it is our territory we know it better than they do."

"ok so we will see you then in a day or two."

"ok by"

"by"

I hung up and looked at my husband.

"im scared jasper"

"why?"

"for Bella I care about her she is meant to be in this family I have seen it she will be one of us. he cant do this to our family. Edward is finally happy She brings so much Joy to him."

"I know Alice he wont win."

"I hope not I hope not"

"lets just get going the faster we get home the more protected she will be."

"well let's go"

Ok hope you liked a glimpse into James mind He does not know Alice's gift but does not want to underestimate them again. Please review don't tell me I have grammar errors I already know this just too lazy to have a beta take long to get the stories to you so till next time enjoy.


	6. Chapter 6

Carlisle's POV

After the plane landed Edward and Bella linked hands walking off the plane hand in hand. Emmett caught up with them and stole Bella from Edward swinging her on his shoulders. She shrieked but laughed at his silliness. Edward did not find this so funny and demanded to get his girlfriend back. Emmett refused and bella got him to calm down. we left and found our rental. A blue Ferrari, Emmett's idea of impressing the human. Emmett put bella in the back with Edward and he got in the passenger seat.

After twenty minutes of driving we pulled up into our hotel. Bella was memorized at how big it was and insisted we go someplace else. that it was too expensive. Edward told her she was worth it she tried to refuse but Edward would not let her.

After we checked in and Bella had her bag in the room and used the restroom, Emmett insisted they do something fun. Bella was hesitant but agreed. Edward would do what ever she wanted to do and agreed as well. Emmett said to go to one of the lakes and go tubing.

We had just gotten to lake Michigan everyone had their tubes. Bella went over to the water and felt the water. she said it looked gross and slimy. Everyone laughed making Bella blush. Emmett went over to Bella and explained why it was so fun and how she would not even notice once they started. She was not convinced. what happened next will be told over of years to come.

Emmett had picked Bella up and jumped into the lake with her. she yelled and asked what that was for. Emmett's answer she was as dirty she would get now and had no reason not to go now. She glared at him and had Edward slap him for her.

Once everyone was on their tubes it was fun and relaxing. We really should do this for a vacation as a family. It would be a good way to be around one another. Edward eventually got out of his tube and got Bella from hers and had them share one. she seemed to enjoy this.

Emmett on the other hand did not like she was on his lap. he was going to flip their tube but Edward heard his thoughts making Emmett sulk.

Once everyone was comfortable we told her our back stories or at least what Edward had not told her yet. we answered some of her questions till Emmett figured it was time to hear her story. I was surprise at what age so many things happened to her. She did not have much of a childhood. Mush be why she is so independent and has a hard time for people doing things for her.

We had just finished when the phone rang. Edward answered it. We all could hear but for Bella Alice had everyone put it on speaker. she told us James had Bella sent and Victoria was with him. She said he would be in three hours and we had to get out. I suggested we got back to our home in Folks. we had the wolves and knew the land better if it came to a fight. Alice agreed and we ended the call.

Bella wanted to know what wolves we were talking about and how they would help. Emmett told her how the tribe was shape shifters and all the details. she then continued to ask questions but Edward told her he would tell her later and we had to leave now. we knew running was the best plan so Emmett ran back to the hotel to get her bag while we took back the tubes. he was back before we finished. Bella quickly changed and we were off.

I know this is short but didn't know what else to put in it the next one will be longer. review to get the chapter sooner. 10 or more I will have it up in this week not will be up in a few weeks. thanks for all the support.


	7. Chapter 7

Bella's POV

Wolves as shape shifters? Did this mean that boy Jacob was one of them. What about his dad. Oh no Charlie. He is best friends with Billy. If he is this shifter then how does he keep it from Charlie or does he know. And if he does why keep it from me?

Lots of question that none would be answered any time soon. Oh well.

Tubing was fun. Emmett will have to pay for getting me dirty. I know he did it so we could have fun but still. I know he did it out if love. Wow love I must be insane.

Yes I do love him he is a great older brother. He is funny and silly. He a big teddy bear and such a child sometimes.

Emmett ha well I guess I can't stay mad at him. I will just add this to my list if reason till beat Emmett after I am changed because I will be.

Edward can be such a nut. He wants me to get old and die knowing I will leave him. Hell no that will not happen. Alice has seen me one so ha ha. I win.

Still why does he not want me to be one. I understand soulless but he is wrong so that's out. The pain but that is short lived the pain of not having him or leaving him will be worse. I huff irritated at his stubbornness.

"What are you huffing about love?"

"You"

"Me? Why?"

I thought about chancing it and looking at him. He is going fast might make me dizzy like the first time.

"Love?"

"Yes"

"why did you huff because of me what did I do?"

I look at him. Only him sure to not look at the surroundings

"I was just thinking it was something you said before it nothing."

"Nothing?"

"yeh just thinking while enjoying the ride" I say smiling

"enjoying you look pale to me"

"I'm fine will just take some time to get used to that's all."

"I see"

"So how much longer"

"Ten minutes"

"Really how long have we been at it?"

"About an hour"

"See I'm getting used to it"

"How"

"Felt like only 30 crazy minutes"

Edward laughed and shook his head.

At the house

I was glad to not be moving. I still felt like I was. It was like after a day at the fair you till felt like you were moving. I kept swaying side to side trying to keep my balance. Emmett of course found this to be funny. He ran upstairs only to come down with the dreaded camcorder.

"Don't you dare? Drop it right now!"

"Oh I'm soooooooo scared. Come and get it then." He taunted laughing the whole time.

I tried for like two minutes realizing it was pointless and sat on the floor. Only to realize it made me feel sick. I stood back up feeling slickly better.

"What wrong love"

"Sitting makes me feel sick"

"Here come with me I will give you something to help with that"

I followed Carlisle the best I could but the stairs became a challenge. I was on the sixth stair when I was falling backwards.

To my relief Carlisle caught me.

"How about I carry you. Seems saver."

I blushed but agreed.

Once we were in his study he set me on the couch and went and found the pill he was talking about. He ran downstairs and got me water to wash it down with. I thanked him. And got up. Emmett was there with the camera

"Ah does Bellsy feel better?"

"Emmett I told you to put that away!"

"Oh is the kitten getting frisky"

"Shut up and put it away"

"Let me think about that. No!"

"Please" I say getting on my knees begging him now.

"Wow the little kitten is so cute when she begs for something. Let get a close up."

I get up and glare at him. He laughs.

"Hey Emmett why not get Carlisle too."

"Nope this is all about you"

"Why?"

"we have plenty on everyone else just not you."

"So"

"So now we will have one and you are more fun. You can't make me stop he can he has power over me called grounding."

"That's dumb"

"I know right it is fun to record people"

"No not that I wish I could ground you right now"

"Then what"

"Needing to have one of me just because everyone else has one"

"I see but too bad for you so what are we going to do next" he says smiling.

"Nothing I'm going to sit here and do nothing till you stop recording me."

"Oh kitten don't do that that's no fun"

"Stop calling me that or I will get papa bear on you."

"And who is this"

"Who cares one of the boys?"

"We'll it does Eddie is weak. Pops won't do it. And jasper well he isn't here."

"So jasper could beat you."

"He is skilled"

"We'll I will have ... Um Lieutenant Moody get you."

"Lieutenant moody that new I am so going to tell him that one." He says laughing

"No! Emmett" I say running to get the camera.

"Come on Emmett get back here. Please Emmett. Edward. Get that camera."

"Why do I need to get it" he says smiling.

"Well if you want to snuggle with me tonight that why."

His smile faded

"You are kidding right"

"no I'm not I will have a sleep over with Alice."

"What if I can't get it?"

"You just better"

"Bella love lets be reasonable"

"Since when are you reasonable"

"Oh she has you there Eddie"

"First of all don't call me that and secondly I'm reasonable"

"Oh Eddie stop thinking about that. And get the camera. You don't want to miss out cuddling tonight"

"Emmett!"

"What? Ah look her cheeks are pink how cute. Look everyone our little kitten is blushing"

"You are so going to die Emmett"

He ran upstairs when Edward ran after him. He came running back down stairs. Just when the door opened

"What is going on here?"

"Oh hi Esme "Emmett says running out the door Edward right behind him.

Why is Edward chasing Emmett this time?"

"Um well Emmett was recording me so I made Edward get it from him."

"How did you make him Bella" asks Alice hugging me

"Told him um…"

"She would not cuddle with him tonight." Says Emmett running by us

Alice was laughing

"Way to go Bella see now that is how you get your man to do thing for you." Says Rose

I look at Rose surprised she was talking to me.

Emmett came running back downstairs

"Boys! Stop unless you want a very boring week."

They both stopped mid step. I had to laugh they looked so funny.

"Funny little kitten" say Emmett putting the camera back on me.

Edward grabbed the camera and took out the film and battery pack and gave it back to him.

"Hey there was good stuff on that thing."

"Oh no Emmett Edward will not give it back he will destroy the evidence. Right Edward" I said walking over to Edward and hugged him.

"Of course love"

Carlisle must of came down somewhere in all the craziness and was standing next to his wife. They were all looking at me and started to laugh. I don't know what was so funny.

"What is so funny?"

"You are Bella" say Alice getting off of Jaspers lap and walking over to me.

Jasper, oh no Emmett the thought of the name I made for him made my cheeks pink.

"Bellsy what are you blushing about?"

He looked at who I was looking at and grinned. He must have realized what it was.

"Oh hey Jasper guess what Bella new name for you is?"

"New name?"

Alice started to laugh must of seen it oh no. I ran to Emmett as fast as I could.

"Yeh it's …."

I jumped on him and covered his mouth before he could say it.

"Alice please tell me the vision changed"

"Nope sorry"

I frowned. By now everyone was staring at me. I know Edward knew as did Carlisle but the rest didn't I that is how I wanted it. But no

Emmett pulled my hand off his mouth only for me to put my other one on it. He laughed and took the other one off holding me down pinning me down on his lap. I struggled making him laugh even more.

"Oh is the little kitten embarrassed to tell him ah."

"Emmett pleeeeeeeeese"

"Sorry little kitten it's just too funny. Hey Jasper your new name is Lieutenant moody." He says laughing yet again.

I hid in Emmett's shirt while he laughed at me. Rose and Alice joined him.

"Lieutenant moody?" Says jasper

Edward growled for some reason but I ignored him for now.

"I'm sorry it's all I could come up with on short notice. You being able to change moods and being a lieutenant it just fit. I really sorry I didn't mean anythingbeitIwasjusttryingtogetemmetttogivemetheca meraandheseemedscaredofyousoImadeaquicknicknamefor youandsaidyouwouldgetitand…..(any thing by it I was just trying to get the camera form Emmett and he seemed scared of you so I made a quick nickname for you and said you would get it and)

"Bella its ok I'm not mad just well surprised. Please look at me Bella."

I lift my head and look at him surprised he was right in front of me. I blush thinking about the stupid name again.

"Bella its ok it's funny actually so don't be embarrassed I'm the one that is to be not you."

"I know but I feel so stupid"

"Please don't "

"Bella its funny" say Alice hugging me

I smiled at her.

"Yeh Bellsy you will have to use to it too we do a lot of it in this family" say Emmett hugging me

"Um Emmett can't breathe "

"Then why are you talking?"

"Shut up Emmett" says Rose

"But baby she can't talk if she can't breathe"

I got off of Emmett's lap and hugged jasper. He seemed shocked at first but gently hugged me back.

"Thanks jasper"

Edward growled again confusing me.

Alice clapped excited

"See I told you he would be fine around her. I'm so proud of you hon I knew Edward was being a prune."

I pulled away from jasper and glared at Edward.

"What did you say Edward?"

"Oh Edward you're in trouble now." Say Emmett

"Shut up Emmett"

"Guess what does everyone say that."

"Bella love."

"Don't love me Edward what did you say."

"Bella its fine it was nothing." Says Jasper

"No Jasper it's not, now what did you say."

"Bella you have to understand his past and how much I love you."

"Edward! Stop stalling and tell me"

"I told him to keep his distance" he said quietly

"is this why you have been growling he got close to me."

"Yes bella but.."

"Edward don't"

"but bella he is dangerous."

Jasper frowned and moved away from me.

"Edward look what you did you upset him"

"But.."

"no Edward no buts do you thing you are any more less dangerous or how about these wolves you talk about. I lived around them my dad is friends will Billy you know that right."

"Yes Bella but.."

"Edward I never had a good family life so I don't really know much about being a good sibling but I do know you don't say they are dangerous no matter what the ceramaces are and you don't tell them they cant go near someone eather because you want to put me in a bubble. Edward you cant protect me form everything. Some things will harm me more if you try to take it away from me."

"Bella Im sorry but you have to understand."

"how Edward how can I you tried to have one of my brothers stay away from me."

"brothers?" says Emmett and Jasper

"yeh brothers well if its ok with you two I mean.."

"No Bella im happy You can call us that if you want to."

"Yeh bellsy I love you too you are my baby sister a funny one at that." He say laughing

"soooo are you still mad at me"

"yes Edward I am."

I get up and sit on Jaspers lap and hug him

"so does this make you mad Edward."

"no just scares me."

"well then it scared me to be around you right now im sleeping with Alice tonight."

"yah sleepover party." Say Alice juming up and taking me from jasper and spins was scary knowing how small she was.

"we have to play games and watch movies and get food for you and sleeping bags oh"

"Alice hold it not so fast."

"Why Edward she not sleeping with you."

"You don't know that. I might be able to convince her.

"oh no you wont don't even try Edward."

"but Bella please"

"no stop before its worse"

"come on Bella we have lots of planning to do."

Once upstairs Alice continued with her plans.

"bella are you listening?"

"sort of"

"Fine well bella is this a girls party or can jasper and emmet come too.?"

"I don't care."

"OK then it will be a boy girl party."

"Ok but Edward cant come."

"I understand but how long are you going to be upset with him?"

"I don't know Alice I don't Know"

I hope you liked this chapter. I just love Jasper he is so nice and calm Alice is so lucky to have him. The twilight series made me made that he was not in it too much. Also how long should she be mad at him? Yes James is still coming but will take about a week before he realizes they left back for folks. So review please.


	8. Chapter 8

Edward's POV

I can't believe Bella is so mad at me. I only had her best interest at heart. Yes I told Jasper to stay away from her. But he is still new to this life and he could really hurt her. He seemed to understand when I told him. Yes sad that I didn't trust him but understood where I was coming from. Why was she so upset about it. I didn't even know she was that close to Jasper anyways. Alice yes maybe Emmett but jasper. She never seemed to be wanting to be around him. I don't get it. I know she can be stubborn at times but really have a sleepover or what Alice likes to call sleepover, and have everyone but me invited. She will come to her senses tonight when she can't sleep. Yeh no need to worry.

Alice's POV

WOW Bella mad at Edward. I have never seen her tell at him like that. She is usually a very calm person. But wow. I feel bad for Edward, the only one not invites to the party. Harsh

Jasper's POV

Bella mad at Edward. This has to be a first. Well first time where she yelled at him. I don't understand her sometimes. She was mad at Edward for protecting her from me. Why? He is right I can't be trusted around her.

" yes you can you are to hard on yourself"

" Alice I could kill her so easily. I'm still new to this and all. What if I"

" you won't I know you won't "

" how do you know?"

" I just do, you are stronger then you give credit for"

" I just don't know if this a good idea. Me being at that party."

" Jazzy you have to for me"

" you will have Bella"

" not the same thing. I want you to be there."

" no, Alice it's not a good idea"

I walked out if our room. And into my study room to read "THE CIVIL WAR FROM A CHILD'S VIEW"

Bella's POV

Oh Edward he makes me so mad sometimes. He told Jasper to stay away from me. How could he. The whole time I thought he just didn't like me. No, Edward told him to back off.

"Bella Jasper isn't coming to our little party"

" what why Alice did Edward tell him not to?"

" no he said Edward was right."

" Edward was right?"

" he doesn't want to hurt you"

" he won't "

" I know I told him that but he won't listen"

" where is he?"

" in his study"

I walk to Jasper's study. I don't know why it's called at study it's more like a library. I knock on the door.

"Come in Bella"

I opened the door and sat in the chair next to Jasper.

" Jasper will you please come to our party"

" I'm sorry Bella I don't think it's a good idea "

" why is that?"

" you know why Bella"

"I don't know I know your crazy idea of a reason but not a real one"

" Bella you have to know that Edward was right you really should not be mad at him, he was only trying to protect you"

" well protect me he can but not from what I don't need protection from or what I don't want it from so no matter what you say I still win this one lieutenant."

"Bella I love that you trust me and that you stuck up for me to your mate but Edward is right I am dangerous. I can't let you be harmed by me because you can't see that."

" I can see perfectly fine I guess becoming a vampire your sight don't get better it gets worse or at least yours did!"

I got up and crossed my arms and turned to walk out.

" Bella wait"

I turned to look at him

" what! Let me guess you are sorry you won't come to the party that you have me in your best interest. That you just don't believe you are strong enough and don't want to risk it? Well if it that Jasper then fine don't come. But no matter how much you try I will never believe you are weak Jasper you were there for me at the hotel when running from James and still will when or if you have to fight him. If you can do all that then I can not give up on you!"

With tears coming down my face I run out of the room and down the stairs only to fall down the last three. I quickly got up and ran out the door ignoring everyone pleas to stop. I ran and ran not stopping to look where I was going. Before I knew it I was in the middle of the woods and had no idea where I was.

My disappointment quickly turned into fear. Fear of never seeing anyone again. The fear that I would die out here. I found a rotten log and sat on it. I wiped away my tears and looked at my surroundings. Nothing looked familiar, it was dark so I couldn't see much. I heard movement making my heart race. I look around but I couldn't see any thing.

" well well well what do we have here. I believe we have our favorite little human all alone in the middle if nowhere."

" leave me alone!"

" temper now I don't think you are in any place for that now are you?"

" just leave"

" now why would I do that I have been looking for you for days. I was pretty upset to know you didn't show up like I told you to."

" I I was caught"

"Caught by who"

"Jasper"

" is he the one with that little pixie?"

"Y-yes"

" oh look the little human has used up all her bravery isn't that just perfect"

" it is James she doesn't seem like she will give any more lip"

" t-there are t-two of you?"

" yeh two I'm James .."

" I remember who you are she Victoria now drain me already!"

" did you find some bravery deep down inside"

" n-no"

" ha ha ha silly human we aren't going to drain you"

" what t-then why chase me"

" oh we are going to have some fun with you aren't we James"

" sure are"

I did the only thing I could think of scream.

" hush now none if that we don't need any of your precious Cullens to get into the mix now do we. Come on now"

He ripped off some of his sleeve and put into my mouth as a gag. He the picked me up and ran off with Victoria

James POV

How lucky I was. She just came running right to me. I guess my bad luck has run out. Now we have to get her to our little place and we can have some fun with her. Oh the plan I have. Those Cullen will learn to not mess with me. At the cottage I ran inside and went into the basement and locked her in it. We will wait for a bit before the fun begins.

2 hours later.

That human has been asleep for 20mins now. The perfect time to start.

" so what do you want to do to her today my lovely"

" oh I don't know any of the little plans sounds good to me"

" how about we let her chose"

" wonderful we are not complete monster now are we"

I unlocked the door and walked down locking the door behind me. I went over to the human and woke her up.

" time to get up the fun is about to begin. And since you are the guest we thought you would like to choose what we play"

She blinked her eyes before realizing where she was and quickly try to run. I was not having any of that and grabbed her and put her back on the bed.

" we will have none of that dear one"

" w-what are you g-going to so to me?"

" that is up to you"

"Me!"

" yes you, you are the guest now aren't you"

" guest?"

" yes so now pick a number any number between 1-25

She didn't respond. A quick slap got her to answer

"3"

" oh what a good choice"

Victoria got up to get what we would need for this game. She came back and went and set up the camera.

" come here dear one. "

She sat motionless. I stand up and grabs her forcing her to follow.

" now put this on and go stand on that red x."

She didn't respond she just looked at me shaking. Oh this will be good shaking and we haven't even started. I sure hope we both can control our selves. This could be our best idea yet if we do. Frustrated at her not moving I call Victoria to change her while I made sure everything was set up right. After Victoria was finished and the human was on the x I connected the equipment to her. I then pressed record on the camera

" we'll it's so great to see you all again. If you are looking for someone we might have her."

I put the camera on the human and laugh.

" now as you can see I have your little toy and thought that you should share. I know how wonderful you all are and didn't think you would mind. As you know sharing is caring. And you arm to be a caring coven or family as you put it. So we thought you would like to see the game we play with her this first one is horses. Now Bella here is the horse while Victoria and my self are rich farmers going on a stroll."

I set the camera down to face the human. I then sat on the chair next to Victoria and grabbed the rope. One connected to her arms other to her legs for total control. I told the human to get down on all four. Grabbed the whip and snapped it at her to get her moving.

She screamed and fell over.

" get up lazy and pull us"

As I pull on the ropes to get her on all fours again and used tilde whip again. She screamed again and started to walk slowly pulling us.

" good now let go faster now we don't want to be late now do we"

I snapped the whip twice and she fall limp and screamed.

" oh no my horse don't get to choose when she want to quit I tell her when."

For effects I pulled her up again and whipped her till she started to move again trying to get away. Knowing she had nothing left in her I pulled on the ropes making her fall flat in the ground sobbing. I take the camera

" now wasn't that fun. Tomorrow we are going to play and even more fun game."

I turn off the camera and take out the film. I then handed it to Victoria to give to her friend who was to give it to the Cullens.

How I wish I could see their faces when they see the video. Their favorite toy being whipped liked a toy she was. Her blood was calling to me. I got up and walked out looking the door behind me tomorrow will be my pick. And what a pick I have in store for her.

I have another one ready but I will only post it if I get 20 reviews or more. I know there are people who like the story so if you review and want the next chapter I will post next week. hope everyone liked this chapter please tell me if you liked it or not. please don't tell me about any errors its pointless anyways betas take longer to get the story to you.


	9. Chapter 9

Esme's POV

It has been a week since Bella ran out the door. And each day a new person has knocked on our door with a new tape of the horrendous things they are doing to her. No one has stopped trying to find clues in the videos of where Bella is. I hope we figure it out soon. Everyone is on edge and jumpy.

"ok I have had enough of this. We are not getting anywhere with the vidoes. We have to just go looking for her." stated Edward

"I understand you are frustrated Son but the fact is we don't know where to start?"

"I cant see her future either, its so frustrating"

"Wait you cant see anything?" asked Jasper

"no, why?"

"Alice love when is the only other time you cant see her."

"When she is around those dogs?" Alice asked confused

"Do you think its possible they are on their land"

"Well I guess Jasper but wouldn't the dogs know about it?"

"That is most likely true but those two are good at hiding."

"Well Jasper is on to something. what if they don't even know anyone is on their land or if there is a threat." pronounced Edward

"We could always call Billy."

"Good thinking Rose"

Edward pulled out his phone and dieled Billy's number.

"Hello?"

"Billy this is Edward Cullen..."

"Why are you calling?"

"Well sir, Bella has been taken by some vampires, And was wondering if it was possible for them to be on your land?"

Our land?"

"yes sir"

"well I guess I didn't know there was a threat."

"Well sir is it possible to hold the treaty for a little bit so we can look for her sir."

"Im not really the one in charge but I will call him and get back to you."

"ok and thank you sir."

Edward hung up and looked around.

"well That's a start."

"It is esme I just hope they let us."

"I know we all do."

The phone rang and Edward answered it.

"hello"

"Well you can look for Bella but we want to help you. we also want to be sur they will be no fitting or hunting on our grounds."

"Yes sir but Sir if we find them on your land..."

"No you can fight them I was talking about us no fighting any of us. we will do the same."

"oh yes sir of cource no fighting."

"Ok why don't you come over to my place do you know where this is."

"no sir"

He gave directions and we were off.

At the Blacks House

"ok we will take the west side you look east. after an hour we will meet back here. If anyone find her send a text to all of the location before you attack." stated Billy

"Dad what is going on"

"nothing son just stay here just in case she comes here ok."

"did she run away?"

"Something like that just do as I say."

"Ok but.."

"Jacob we don't have time for arguing just listen."

"ok ok I will stay here"

"Does Charley know about any of this he is pretty worried about her with her sudden departure."

"No he doesn't and I think it would be better for all if he didn't know."

"I agree just wondering so when I talk to him what to keep from him."

'Ok we will have the same pairs as last time. don't split up and watch each others backs" stated Carlisle

I went out with Rose and we started looking. I sure hope we find her soon

Bella's POV

Why cant they just kill me already. this is so much worse I cant even move with out help. It is embarrassing to have to yell for Victoria to go to the bathroom. Their little games are relentless. Each day is a new one and I am sure tired of mornings. I never was a morning persons but now I hate them.

Im glad they give me something to eat after they are done with their game. Usually I cant eat it right away in too much pain, but after a few hours I can usually get enough energy to eat some of it.

I know I will die. we are on dog land. I don't know what these dogs are or who they all are but I do know Alice said she cant see past them. so if I on their land see cant see me so they will never find me. Plus Edward told me they cant go on their land so im doomed.

I hope they next one will just end my life. I don't think My body can take much more of this. They have whipped me, thrown me, shocked me, cut me, and even starved me. One small meal of bread, water and an apple does not cut it.

My stomach is upset with me for not feeding it. I have tried to get out but no use its locked and I don't have the key. Im sure not strong enough to break down the steal door.

Hey wait what was that. they cant be doing another game they only do one a day. No it sounds like fighting. Wait fighting? They found me but how? I thought they were not allowed on this land.

Oh who care If I get out of here I really don't care how or why I get out just that I do.

Snarling that doesn't sound like vampires, is that the dogs, it has to be I wonder how big these dogs are if they are fighting vampires. they must be huge to fight them off. Now Im hearing voices. I must be dying or going crazy. they sound familiar too. Yup Im dying im hearing the voices of those I love now entering a new world.

"Bella Bella where are you!?"

Alice was that Alice yes it must be she must be here. oh no they don't know where I am I yell as loud as I can.

"Alice Under the bed secret door!"

I hope she heard me it wasn't really that loud and my throat is swelled from so much yelling I wont be able to yell again. silent tear start to fall realizing that I was so close and they wont be able to find me.

I hear more noises and a loud bank and the door was open.

"Bella?"

"A-Alice" I call to her through my tears.

She walk over to me. when she sees me she gasps and runs the rest of the way.

"oh Bella Im so glad to see you. Can you walk?"

"N-No I cant move I think they broke some bones." I say through yet more tears.

"shh its going to be ok. your safe now."

"A-Alice?"

"What is it"

"how did you find me being on dog land and all I thought..."

"Billy let us be on the land to look for you some of his dogs and are tearing Victoria and James right now."

"Alice where are you"

"Jasper we are in the bedroom down some stairs."

Jasper came fast stopping when he smelled the blood.

"Victoria got away but James is done for. The wolves are chasing her now but looks like she might get away this time."

"well we don't have time to worry about that now we need to get Bella home so Carlisle can help her."

"Alice I think you are going to have to this one I don't know if..."

"Jasper I cant see cant move she wont be able to hold on to me and She is to big for me to carry, she is taller than me Jasper It wont work."

"Alice I don't know if that is wise cant we call One of the others to carry her home."

"No you know they are 20 or more minutes away and Bella does not have that kind of time now come on Jasper You are fine you wont hurt her. you are stronger than that I know it."

"J-Jasper"

"what Bella"

"I trust you"

Jasper huffed but relented nodding his head. he took an experimental breath once closer. and relaxed

"See I told you, you were strong enough Now when I get better You **will** be at the party."

Jasper smiled and came over to me the rest of the way and picked me up in his arms. I winced and some tears fell.

"Im sorry Darling" Jaspers said letting some of his accent slip out.

"Its ok and Jasper Why do you hide you accent?"

"I don't know why do you ask."

"Well um no reason just asking'" hiding my face in his shirt

He chulkled

" Bella I know you are embarrassed, don't be why did you ask?"

" well I thought well it sounded cute." I said from Jasper's shirt.

" bella can you look at me?"

I looked at jasper he was smiling.

" bella there are many things I want to say to you and once we get to the house I will but bella you don't have to be embarrassed. If you like it so much as does Alice I will use it more often how does that sound?"

" oh Jazzy will you. Bella I love you soooooo much I have Been trying to get him to use it for years. But he only does when he is around me. Now I can hear it more often.

" I'm glad I could be of service Alice. Now can we get out of this place."

Ok I hope you liked the chapter. 20 reviews get you another one. The next one will have lots of fluff so if it your kind of thing review to get the next one. I didn't get 20 reviews last time but one person in one review said review 20 times. I thought it was funny so here is the chapter thanks to her funny review.


	10. Chapter 10

Jasper's POV

Bella what a kindhearted persons she is. I never thought that a human would or could mean so much to me. When I first heard Edward had fell in love with a human. I was scared and to be honest angry. He was chancing for us all to be exposed. Why would some random human be the one for him. It would now end well and would be dangerous to us both. But now I look at the girl in my arms and can't think of anything but love towards her. She was that missing puzzle piece to complete the picture. She has done so much for this family and she doesn't even know it. Edward is finally happy. He enjoys life, his mood is so much better. He always used to darken a room with his depression but now is like a light uncovered shining happiness around. Rose even though she won't admit it has found someone to make her feel better about herself. Emmett found a little sister one that needs his protection and one he can tease and play tricks on. My Alice found a new best friend to dress up and shop with. Carlisle and Esme found another daughter. Esme can finally cook again. While Carlisle can fix up all her cuts and bruises. While I found a little sister one that has helped me so much. She has made me feel confident about myself. She is someone who needs someone to talk to and I hope I can be that person to her.

We were now at the house. I ran inside layed bella down and ran upstairs to fetch a blanket and pillow. I put the pillow under her head and covered her up.

"Thank you Jasper"

" you very welcome darling" I said using my accent

She smiled

" hey you used your accent"

" you said you liked it"

" I do I didn't know you were going to use it."

" I told you I would do it more often"

" I'm glad" she says smiling

" ok Bella Carlisle will be here shortly. While Edward will be here in 3-2-1"

Edward barged in through the door.

" Bella oh love are you all right.

"I'm alive if that's what your asking"

Edward kissed her then asked if she needed anything.

" no not right now Jasper got me everything for now. Well actually no"

" what love what is it"

" how long till Esme gets here"

" a few minutes why"

" well I'm starving but I will wait for her to come I still remember what you told me about the last time you cooked so I will just wait."

Just then Emmett, Rose and Esme came in the door

" oh man she won't let you cook for her that's funny man" Emmett laughs

" oh dear what do you want I will make you anything"

" I don't really care Esme I would eat anything right now."

" even some blood?"

" yes I probably would Emmett"

" wow Bella you must really be starving what did they feed you"

" they gave me bread, water, an apple each day after the um ...game"

" they only fed you once a day?"

" um y-yes"

" what!"

" Edward calm down you yelling isn't going to help. It's in the past and you can fix it now, Bella has been through enough she doesn't need you yelling right now"

" your right jasper I'm sorry love"

" it's ok and thanks Jasper"

"Your welcome darling" I say using my accent again

" why you talking like that Man"

" because its cute and he want to so leave him alone"

" aww I'm sorry Bellsy wait did you say cute" he says grinning

Her face went pink

" wow Alice looks like you have some competition" he say laughing

" shut up Emmett" Alice yells slapping him

" hey what was that for"

" for being so stupid"

"Mom Alice hit me"

" I'm sorry Emmett but I would of too if I was out there"

We all laughed at his shocked face

" ok Bellsy I'm sorry but why do you think it cute"

" it just is so drop it please"

" fine what ever Bellsy"

" here you are dear chicken, mashed potatoes, corn and some milk.

" thank you mom I mean..."

" no it's ok you can call me mom anytime"

" really? " Bella asked cheeks pink

" of course you can"

" wow this is amazing"

" I'm glad you like it"

After Bella was done Esme took her plate and returned and sat down by Edward.

" where is Carlisle?"

" he stopped by his office for supplies."

" oh"

" why you ask?"

"Alice said he would be here soon and well um Victoria is loose and he was not here yet so I um got worried"

" that's really sweet of you but he is fine he should be here real soon"

" good because I miss him. I missed all of you. I-I'm just s-so glad to be back with all of you."

" oh Bella dear don't cry we missed you so much come here"

Esme hugged Bella gently. She winced and she backed off

" I'm sorry mom"

" oh no don't be I know you are in pain"

" but I want hugs they just hurt too much right now. I can't even move my left arm at all and is killing me the most right now"

" we understand dear no need to explain"

I send a wave of tranquility to her. She blinks before she smiles at me. I could feel her gratitude coming off of her.

" Carrrrlisleeeee" Bella says dragging out his name

" yes"

She jumped winced then laughed

" you know I was not expecting you to answer"

" I know and I'm sorry for scaring you"

" it's ok"

Carlisle kissed his wife and say his hellos.

" so Bella how do you feel"

" I'm happy to see everyone but in a lot of pain"

" what hurts the most sweetheart"

" my left arm I cant move it either"

" at all"

" no"

His eyes went wide and walked over to her and looked at it

" what is it hon"

" her arm is dislocated. I going to have to pop it back in."

" p-pop it in"

" I sorry sweetheart"

" it's not your fault"

"You might want to hold on to someone"

Edward got up from his seat and gently picked her up holding her hand

"Squeeze as hard as you need to love."

She shook her head and buried her head in his chest

"Are you ready sweetie?"

"Y-Yes" she squeaked

Carlisle positioned her arm and popped it in place. It made a distinct sound. Bella wimmpered and I could smell the tears.

"I sorry sweetheart" Carlisle says rubbing her back.

Bella calms herself and looks at Carlisle. He smiles a sad smile. She responds with a half smile back.

"Sweetheart what else hurts."

"My ribs hurt, my back burns, and my arms and legs ache."

"ok, Edward why don't you bring here to my office. I can get a better look there."

Edward nodded and stood up making Bella wince tears begging to fall.

" Im sorry love you will feel better real soon." He cooes to her

They head upstairs leaving us downstairs to wait for them to come back down.

Hope you liked the chapter. I have a spark for this story so expect a few chapters this week but it wont always be like this. Please review I know there are people who read this and skip reviewing the story. One word review is fine just review. The more reviews I can the more I know people like the story and makes me want to keep writing.


	11. Chapter 11

Bella's POV

Once we were upstairs in Carlisle's office Edward set me down on the makeshift bed.

"Ok Sweetie I am going to put this on the cuts on your arms and legs ok."

I nodded my head. Carlisle Took the cotton ball and clean out all the cuts. I tried to keep quiet but whatever was on the cotton ball burned.

"I'm sorry I'm almost done" he says apologetically

Once he finished he threw away the cotton balls and put bandages on the ones that were bleeding.

"Sweetie can you lay back for me."

I did as I was instructed

Carlisle touched my shirt looking at me for permission. I nodded. He pulled my shirt up to show the bruises.

"Oh Love"

"Edward if it's too hard you don't have to stay"

"No love I'm ok"

"Really Edward I'll be fine go hunt.'

"Love"

"Edward when Carlisle is done I'm going to want to snuggle with you so GO HUNT"

"Ok love I will be back in a few hours" he says kissing me goodbye

He ran out leaving just me and Carlisle

"Are you going to be ok with him gone?"

"I would rather not see him in pain it make it worse"

"Alright if you are sure"

Carlisle pressed on my ribs looking for any broken ones. He came to my right lower side.

"D-Daddy p-please s-s-stop!"

He stopped immediately.

"Shhhh sweetheart It going to be ok." He says stroking my head

"I'm sorry…."

"Sweetie you have nothing to apologize for you were in pain. That is nothing to apologize for. You do have two broken ribs. Do you want me to call someone up to hold their hand?"

"Um yes but can both boys come up" I say getting quitter the more I talk.

"Of course you can"

Emmett came running up ginning like a fool while Jasper came in smiling as to say I'm sorry you are in pain I hope I can help.

"Bellsy, I am going to KILL VICTORIA!"

"Emmett please calm down I just need you to hold my hand for now ok"

"Whatever you want Bellsy" he says grabbing my hand

"You too Jasper…Please Jasper"

"All right darling"

"Is that going to be a regular thing?"

"Emmett if you are talking about his accent yes it is I like it Emmett so leave him alone about it."

"Ok Bellsy I'm sorry."

"You're forgiven"

"Ok sweetie are you ready?"

"Yup I have both of my bro- Emmett and Jasper holding my hands" I say smiling at them

"You were going to say brothers" says Emmett grinning

"Maybe"

"Do you think of us like that darling?"

"Um yes" I say quietly

"Oh yah, Bellsy I'm your favorite brother right."

"Ok Bella I'm going to wrap your ribs ok sweetie."

"Go ahead I'm ready"

Carlisle worked on wrapping up my ribs.

"Bellsy you didn't answer my question."

"What question Emmett?"

"Am I your favorite brother?"

My face was started to get warm.

"Um….."

"What! Bellsy"

"What?"

"How could I not be your favorite?"

"Because my jazzy is so much better"

"No one was asking you Alice"

"Well at least I'm her favorite sister"

"Well uh um…"

"What you don't have a comeback. See I told you. Hey Jazzy we make the perfect team."

"I agree but what are you talking about"

"I'm her favorite sister while you are her favorite brother, see perfect pair we are both her favorites."

Jasper chuckled and shook his head at his crazy wife.

"Bellsy that's just not fair"

"Oh Emmett stop sulking"

"But Alice how can MY favorite sister not favor me." Emmett says sulking

"I'm your favorite?"

"Hell yeh!"

"Emmett language"

"Sorry pops"

"Emmett why do you call him pops?'  
"It bugs him instead of dad like he prefers any ways you called him daddy"

My face went pink

"Ha ha ha Bellsy you should see your face its bright pink"

"Oh shut up Emmett" say Rose smacking him over the head

"Rosie? When did you get up here?'

"Just now you nut"

"I didn't know you could sneak up on a vampire?"

"You usually can't he was distracted so he didn't hear her come up." Alice explained

"Wow Bella they really hurt you bad."

"Oh Bella dear"

"Mom I'm ok I will be fine"

"I know dear but seeing what they did to you tears at my heart."

"I sorry mom"

"Oh Bella you don't have anything to be sorry for."

"I keep tell her the same thing but she doesn't seem to remember" Carlisle say now finished

"Well I guess we will just have to keep saying it till it gets through to her."

"I agree with you my dear."

"So Bellsy what can I do to become your favorite?"

"Um…"

"Emmett leave her alone you are embarrassing her"

"But mom it's not fair"

"Now why is that?"

"She is my favorite so..."

"She automatically has to favor you"

"Exactly see Alice mom gets it"

"I got it you just never would quit to I choose to ignore the comment"

"Bella I need you to sit up so I can see your back"

I sat up still holding their hands.

"Ali-cat I need you to hold up her shirt for me so I can treat her."

"Ok" Alice says say skipping over

"Ali-cat?"

"Yup, I'm Ali-cat, Rose is kitty as you might remember and you well I'm not sure."

"Carlisle what is Bella's?"

"Well I have a few but I was not sure if she wanted a pet name or not"

His comment made me blush.

"Well from her blushing I'm guessing she does not care. Do you Bella"

I blush even harder my face now hot.

Carlisle applies the same stuff as before.

"Ahhhh Daddy!" I say trying to get away

"I'm sorry sweetheart but you're going to have to stay still"

"I'm…"

"Bella you don't have to apologize"

"I'm…"

"Sweetheart" he say laughing

"Ha ha ha Bellsy you're funny"

Carlisle continues to clean the cut making me flinch away again

"Daaaaddyyyyy!"

"There you go again calling him Daddy"

I go to cover my face remembering the boys were holding them. Just showing everyone my now pink face.

"Hahahahahahahah Bellsy your face is pink again"

"Emmett son leave Bella alone she can call me whatever she wants."

"Really!"

Carlisle stands up walking to face me

"Sweetie it would me so happy if you called me daddy."

"Ok daddy" Turning Pink again

He kisses my forehead and sits back down yet again cleaning the cuts. I flinch

"I'm...I….ahhhh"

They all laugh at my frustration making me laugh as well.

"Boys I need you to hold her shoulders. I sorry sweetheart but, I can't finish if you keep flinching… and don't even think about apologizing about it you can't help it."

They each place their other hand on my shoulder holding me in place. Carlisle continues. I try to flinch but the boys fasten their hold on me making my wince. I feel a wave of tranquility and smile at Jasper.

"Almost done…..annnnnnnd finished"

"Ok are we done here?"

"Just about just take these"

I take the pills from Carlisle

"Ok now you are finished"

I smile

"I'm glad"

Emmett and Jasper help me down form the makeshift bed.

"Thank you guys"

"You're welcome Bellsy that is what big brothers are for. I will do anything for you even if I not your favorite."

"You're still not over it"

"No Alice it's disappointing"

"Oh bother"

"Ok what if Rose was her favorite sister"

"That's not true is it?"

"No"

"Oh thank goodness Bella" Alice says hugging me making me wince

"Careful Ali-cat she is going to be sore for some time"

"Sorry Bella"

"It's ok you didn't mean to"

"Oh Carlisle what is Bella's pet name"

"He calls her sweetie"

"Emmett something more personal and cute. Not something he calls all girls!"

"Ok ok geeees Alice You don't have to act like they bulldozed the mall."

"Em If that happened she would be yelling and running like crazy"

"She is right dummy"

"Rosie that's mean"

"Suck it up"

"But babe"

"All right since Emmett won't stop anytime soon…"

"Hey I can stop"

"Sure you can"

"I can anyways what do you think pops should call her?"

"I don't know I looked some up and these are cute."

"Oh let me see" say Emmett taking the tablet out of Alice's hands

"Awwwww they are cute. Hey Bellsy what about Sweet pea, little one, oh Pumpkin or yeh I know princess."

The more he talks the more I blush. I cover my face with my hands to hide my blushing.

"Emmett your embarrassing her again"

"Well it's not my fault she gets embarrassed to easily. It pretty funny to see it all the time though. Most of what she blushed about is silly really."

"Emmett!"

"What babe what did I say"

"You're being rude"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Did you think I was being rude Bellsy?"

I shook my head from under my hands.

"Bellsy are you still blushing" he says laughing

I fell someone tough my shoulder. I began to feel calm and my face slowly went back to normal. I took my hands away from my face and smiled at Jasper.

"Thanks that what three times today."

"I would do it a million times if it would help you"

I gave Jasper a big hug. He was shocked at first but he hugged me back.

"Thanks I'm glad I finally have brothers especially one like you. I'm such a luck person."

"Awwwwwww how cute"

The next think I knew I hear a flash and saw a bright light

"There that one is for keeps"

I turned to look at Alice; to my astonishment she had a camera in her hand. Realizing what happened I blushed.

"Hahahahaha Bellsy"

"Emmett quite it not my fault you guys are the ones who are not giving me a break."

"Giving you a break"

"Yeh you keep saw or doing things that embarrass me"

"No you choose to let it embarrass you"

"No it not my fault I'm human and blush"

"It not mine either"

"I never said it was"

"Really it's all eddies fault he is the one who won't change you. I'm all for it but no he won't take your soul whatever that means."

I look at the floor. Emmett's right Edward won't change me. He is too stubborn to. He wants me to get old. The longer I thought about the more upset I became till I was on the verge of tears.

"Emmett you're on a roll tonight. You embarrass her many times tonight now you have to make her cry. No wonder Jasper is her favorite. "States Rose

Jasper pulls me into his embrace making my tears fall down my face.

"Please don't cry darling"

"Emmett's right Edward is to stubborn to c-change m-me. I-I will j-just get old and d-die."

"Darling we have plenty of time to convince him don't worry. He may be stubborn but have you ever heard how stubborn lieutenant can be."

"N-No"

"We are very when we want something we get the job done. SO if that thing is to convince Edward then it will be done, ok Darling"

"Yeh Bellsy I can be pretty stubborn at time just ask Rosie"

"He sure is Bella we all can be so don't worry"

"I-I hope you are r-right"

"We are Bella; don't forget I saw you being one of us."

"But they c-can ch-change"

"That's the thing Bella. Most are fuzzy but this one is clear as day so don't worry." Say Alice hugging me too.

"Group hug!" shouted Emmett

Everyone even Rose joined the group hug. I rested my head on Jaspers shoulder and took deep breaths taking in their scents, calming me.

"Are you ok now darling?"

"Yeh, Thanks everyone I feel a little better"

"You're welcome, I'm just glad I could help"

"Yeh Bellsy we are here for you"

I smiled at him. Everyone pulled away from the group hug. I look at everyone and can't believe how lucky I was. I was an only child who was more like the parent than the child. With no friends, someone who was a complete loner. Now here I am with parents who treat me like the child. Two wonderful brothers and sisters, and a guy who loves me to the ends of the earth. I never thought or even dreamed I would have something so precious. Yet here I am standing here with everything I have ever wanted a family, one that I always read about, the perfect family. Now I have it, just thinking about it made the tears fall yet again.

"Oh Sweetheart come here" says Carlisle pulling me into a hug"

"Bella dear what wrong?" Esme asks

"N-nothing that's the thing. I have everything I have ever wanted."

"Then why are you upset Bellsy?"

"I looked at everyone and couldn't believe how lucky I was. I was an only child who was more like the parent than the child. With no friends, someone who was a complete loner. Now here I am with parents who love and treat me like the child. Two wonderful brothers and sisters, and a guy who loves me to the ends of the earth. I never thought or even dreamed I would have something so precious. Yet here I am standing here with everything I have ever wanted, a family, one that I always read about, the p-perfect family."

"Oh Bella dear If I could cry I would be balling. That is just so sweet of you." She says kissing my cheek

"Sweetheart?"

"What daddy"

"You are not the only one who feels lucky. I too can't believe the luck I have. I was alone for so long now I have the perfect family. And you sweetie complete that family." Carlisle says wiping away my tears then kissed my forehead

"Come here Bellsy I want a hug too"

I laughed and gave him a hug

"I'm next!" Alice shouted

I was passed person to person ever Rose.

"Ok so…"

"Oh yeh Carlisle you still have to pick a name"

"A-Alice" I say yawing

"Someone is tired"

"Yeh I am rose"

"All right Sweetie you should get some sleep"

"But Carlisle you have to pick a name for her"

"Ali-cat I will in the morning, she rest she is exhausted from everything this week"

"Ok fine but I won't forget"

Alice pulls on my hand making me follow her to her room.

"Ok Bella wears this"

Deciding not to argue I but on the baby blue cotton pjs.

"There now go brush your teeth and come downstairs, we are watching a movie. I know you won't want to lay upstairs by yourself and Edward won't be here for an hour or so."

I took my human minute and went downstairs.

"Bella dear come sit by us"

I look at mom and see she is patting a seat in-between my parents. I smiled and sat as directed. Mom pushed the button to make the feet portion pop out and we laid back. Daddy covered me with a throw.

"What are we watching?"

"WWZ"

"What?"

"World War Z Emmett just has to …."

"Be amazing I know Rosie"

"I was not going to say that:

"Ok you two let's just start the movie before Bella falls asleep"

"Fine Alice geees impatient much"

Emmett put the movie and turned off the lamp, sitting by rose in the love seat. I rested my head on daddy's shoulder and grabbed mom's hand. They looked at me and smiled. Dad put his arm around my waist and held moms other hand. There was a flash and a giggle

"Alice really again"

"What you look so cute"

"Just watch the movie"

They laughed. Mom squeezed my hand while dad kissed my head.

I laid there happy till my eyes closed from exhaustion.

sorry taking so long went to my uncles he doent have a computer. I know who doent have one well him. hes moving so lots of things are packed away so im sorry. Also I want a vote what should bella pet name be. thanks ans please review. Check out my other stories and tell me what you think


	12. Chapter 12

Ok im sorry but I wont have a new chapter up till I have people vote on what Bella's pet name will be. Look at the ones Emmett called off in the story and tell me what you like best. Sorry its not a new chapter but once I have it I will put as new chapter up then.


	13. Chapter 13

Bella's POV

I was in the room again. The door opened reviling James and Victoria. They came with some kind of glowing rope. They came over to me and turned on the camra on again. No no not another game please no. leave me alone. James just laughed and came over to me and grabbed my arm. Hey guess what another game this one will be fun he said. I struggled but he just smacked me making me stop.

"ok you are the slave and we are your owners."

He dragged me over to the objects.

"Pick this place up slave!" Victoria yelled

I looked at her I didn't want to play this game.

I was hit with a shock and I screemed

"I said clean!"

I started picking up the mess but she hit me again making me scream again.

"No no stop it hurts please!"

"Bella bella love wake up!"

I woke up sobbing

"No please!..."

"Bella Love you are safe calm down love"

"E-Edward?"

"Yes love its me"

"how did you get here?"

"Im back from hunting love you fell asleep"

"Oh"

"Are you ok now?"

"Yeh Im ok"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes can we just go downstairs though"

"It 2:00 in the morning love"

"I don't care I wont be able to sleep anyways"

"love you need your sleep"

"Please Edward"

"Love?"

"Edward I will just get up myself"

I got up to go downstairs. But was stopped by Edward.

"Edward In not going back to sleep tonight"

"Why don't you just read for a little while to take your mind off of it."

"No edwrad just let go"

He let go relently. I walked out of the room to be pulled into a hug by Alice.

"I sorry Bella"

"Its not your fault. Don't feel bad."

"well Carlisle picked a name"

"a what?"

"A name silly for you"

"Oh" I say blushing

"I like it you are the youngest of us all small in frame its perfect"

"what is it Alice?"

"Little one!" she says jumping up and down

"Jasper a little help please"

"he calmed Alice down.

"Thanks"

"your welcome darling"

"Sorry Bella Its just sooooo cute"

"thanks"

"oh come on lets go see him right now I want him to call you the name."

"Alice No its ok really" I say stepping back

"Oh no you don't" Alice says grabbing my arm

She dragged me to his study.

"Oh dear dad!"

"What do you want Alice?"

"No Ali-cat"

"ok what Ali-cat"

"oh I want you to use Bella new pet name."

"Ali-cat your just embarrassing her"

"Please until you use it she will be."

"Ali-cat I don't think she wants me too"

"She does just is being silly"

My face had to be beat red by now

"daddy just say it so we can move on"

"Bella I don't have to if It bothers you"

I walked over to him and shook my head.

"no I would love to hear it Alice just is bringing it to everyones attention. I know they are right outside waiting for it now."

The door opened and they all came in. I hid my face in Carlisle shirt.

"We are soory Bella dear we didn't mean to draw attention to you."

"Its ok mom"

"Oh sweetie you called me mom." She said crying or atleast what she as close toit for them.

"Come on just say it"

"bella do you mind?"

I shook my head and mumbled no

"are you sure?"

"Yes I love you so go ahead"

It was silent for a second

I was pulled away from carlisle's shirt. He picked me up and set me on his lap smiling down on me.

"As I do you my little one" he said kissing my forhead

"Yea!" Alice says clapping like an excited kid on Christmas

I hugged him letting the tears fall.

He hugged me back for a few minutes till they stopped. He then wipped them away.

"are you ok now little one" he say smiling

"yes I am"

I then got up and we all left the study. Me and Edward went in the living room when the phone rang. Edward Answered it. I could hear Charlie on the other line

"Is Bella there?"

I took the phone from him" Im here char-dad."

"oh thank goodness I thought you were gone. I called your mother and she said you never showed up so well I.."

"Dad im sorry im fine"

"when are you coming home?"

"dadIts only…..3:00 in the morning"

"I know but I have been calling everyone and then remembered the cullens and well.."

"Um dad… I will be home soon."

"Oh good that's See you then"

We hung up.

"bella no its not safe."

"well he will go crazy I have to"

"fine but you cant be alone"

"fine I don't care just take me home please"

Edward took me home and Charlie pulled me into a hug

"Oh Bells Imso sorry"

"no cha-dad im sorry"

"No you are right"

"no Im not Imsorry"

We hung out till char;ie said he was going to get some sleep. He went upstairs leaving me and Edward.

"he must really be happy to see you letting me be here."

I Laughed then yawned.  
"you should get some sleep"  
"no Im fine"

Edwards Pov

It has been a week since Bella went back to charlies and Im becoming worried. I have to go hunt and she still get little to no sleep making me not want to leave her. I will have to ask Alice to call Charlies so she can stay with the boys. I know the girls will be in Paris but he wont know and I do need to hunt. It will be good for her to have some time with her new brothers and I know they will be happy to have some time with her. Yeh that is what I will do.

I called Alice And told her my plan and she liked it and shw called charlied and he agreed. We are now at my house and Im telling her good by.

"Goodby love have fun with the boys. If you need anything Carlisle is at work just call him he will pick up."  
"ok Edward I will be fine go"

I kiss her and leave.

Jaspers Pov

"Ok what do you want to do now darling"

"I don't care really"

"Video games!"

"Emmett lets do something Bella will want to do."

"no Jasper its fine we can do that"

Emmett sunk Bella around

"oh thank you Bellsy you are the best"

With that he sat her down and got out the xbox. We played call of duty and I was surprised how fast she got good at it. She was now in second place right behind me and Emmett has yet to see. We played till the time ranout and showed the results.

"wow Bellsy I didn't know you could play so good you beat me. Wait you beat me that not fair"

"Sorry"

"no darling he just is a sore loser"

"am not girls are just bad players that all"

"Well this one isn't so get over it."

"well When Carlise get home she is on my team"

"You cant always have her she is my sister too"

"Well she is my favorite so ha Jasper"

"well Im HER favorite so beat that"

"WHAT no Bellsy please be on my team please."

"No darling on mine"

She looked at the two of us and started to laugh

"ypu two are so silly fight over whos team Im on"

"haha not be on my team bellsy"

"Ok I will Em"

"yes!"

"aw darling what about my team?"

"I will be on your team too"

"What! No! your mine"

"No im Edwards"

"she got you there Emmett"

"what ever just be on my team only"

"sorry no can do em I love Jasper too"

"What about Carlisle"

"Yes daddy too and I will be on his team first."

"What!"

"yes see what he says about it he doent k now I can play so lets see what he says"

"so a trick hey"

"I guess"

"oh bellsy I knew I loved you"

"Don't mind him darling"

"I know Alic e told me and his obsession for jokes"

"Its not an obsession its just fun"

"what ever how long till he will be here?"

"I don't know I never pay attention"

"I will just call him"

"Ok Bellsy"

Bella called him. He picked up after two rings.

"hello what wrong"

"Nothing daddy Wanted to know when you will be home."

"Oh well soon why?

"Nothing really daddy I miss you and well um we want to play call of duty with you. Why do YOUask?"

"Sorry my little one Esme is the only one who calls me unless there is trouble."

She looks at us and we look away quickly.

"Well daddy Im different so when?"

"I know you are and ten minutes or so."

"Ok see you then daddy"

"Goodby"

She hung up and shook her head at us.

"What darling?"

"how could you really"

"Sorry we grew up at different times"

"Oh is that your excuse"

"darling?"

"ok fine lets play one more till he get here."

We played and the results came up when the door opened. Bella got up and hugged him.

"well its good to see you too"

"well it has been a week daddy"

"I guess it has"

"ok go change and hurry"

"okOk im going"

"hi boys what did you two do to her?"

"what us we did nothing to her?"

"Ok that what the guilty say"

"since when did you become a detective pops"

Bella giggled making me laugh as well.

"She is just to hyper"

"they didn't do anything now move gog go go"

"If you say so but I will figure it out"

Carlisle left and was back ten inuted later clean and changed

'Good your done now lets play already."

"Bella why so eager"

"because you are on my team"

"I am now" he says looking at us

"Yes unless you don't want to be"

"no I would love to be on your team" he says hugging her

"Ok good now sit down daddy and lets play"

Carlisle sat dwon shaking his head. Too bad he didn't know she was really good better than Emmett Atleast. Bella sat down in frount of him sitting on his lap resting her head on his chest. Alice would want a picture put bella would not like it but I ran and got the camera bella would get over it fast ans I snappe d the picture.

"Jasper really now you"

"sorry darling but Alice would kill me if I didn't take it"

"fine but you own me"

"Yes of cource"

"Don't mock me!"

"Im sorry darling"

"….ok you forgiven lets play now"

We started and me and Emmett kept looking over at him. He knew somting was up but could not find what that thing was. It was hard keeping a straight face and Emmett was not doing a better job of it but bella sure seemed fine by it. I was surprised maybe she started acting classes or something. The longer we kept playing the hareder it was. We were in the middle of the game and Emmett lost it.

He started to laugh so hard like a ballon after holding on so long and then gave away. Calisle was looking at him like he was crazy but was used to him by now but bella looked at him comfused then it dawned on her and she too started laughing with him. I could not hold on any longer and joined them.

"Ok whats going on whay are you laughing like a pack of hyays" Carlisle asked

"Bella must of thought it was funny and was lauing even harder. Tears were now coming down her face. I paused the game waiting for us to control ourselves. But with Emmett and bella both laughing so hard it was impossible.

"Ok you three whats going what is about to happen to me"

"Emmett was now smacking his leg making a boming sound."

"Ok I understand you two but my little one you two they have already taken you to the so called 'dark side'" Calisle says putting quotation around dark side.

"No da-daddy n-not m-me its s-silly but cant s-stop"

"Jasper get ahold of your self son."

I focused on things that were sad.

"son please its not good for her ribs right now"

That reminded me of her birthday and I stopped immedatily. Everyone stoped as well and bella took a few breaths and calmed down.

"are you ok darling"

"Im fine Jasper its not your fault"

"Ok now lets finish. I unpaused it and we finished. When the results Emmett started up again.

"Ok What is it I want to know"

"Daddy look we won. That is what they thought was so funny. We wanted to know what you would think with me on your team. I played with them and I guess Imgood so we wanted to see your reaction."

Carlisle looks st the screen and shook his head.

"Two things. One I have to say wow Bella you got first place by a lot, and two I have the crazies kids know to man."

"yes but we all love each other so who really cares"

"Your right darling I agree"

Carlisle hugged Bella and she yawned laying her head back.

"You ready for bed bellsy"

"No!"

"Ok sorry I…"

"No em I am I didn't mean to shout."

"Why don't you want to sleep darling I know you tired."

"Um I don't like it"

"Don't like sleeping?"

"Um yes"

"Look at me bella why?"

She looked down"

"I get nighmare of james and Victoria" she whispered

"look at me little one. You don't have to be afraid of anything you are safe here with us. None of us will let anything harm you ok."

"I know but Im not always the one getting hurt som-sometimes i-its y-you g-guys" she says now crying

"darling nothing will happen to us"

"But there is no one to save you guys and I coulnt live if someone died I just…"

"We all have each other there are more of us then her so you have nothing to worry about ok."

"Ok but can I sleep down here?"

"Will it make you feel better little one?"

"y-yes"

"ok then why don't you get changed and I will make it into a bed for you."

She got up and went upstairs and I felt bad for her. She didn't always dream of her pain but ours as well. I knew she was sweet but I guess now I really know how much Im glad I gave up the whole blood lust thing I would not to miss any more time with her.

She came back down. She asked for carlise to hold her and push the feet out and lay that way he smiled and picked her up and layed back with her. I grabbed a blanket drapping it over them. They thanked me. Bella then asked me and emmet to sit on either side of her till she fell asleep. We agreed. Emmett put a movie on and she fell asleep and we watched her with fondness.

Hope you liked it I mad it extra long for the delay review please I love them .


	14. Chapter 14

Carlisle's POV:

Having my baby girl in my arms tonight is one of most enjoyable things. The way she snuggled, her face so relaxed, and her steady breathing has a calming effect on me. I never got to be there for any of my other children like I can with Bella. She needs to be comforted, her wounds needed to be bandaged, she needed to be fed. All the things that all my friends at the hospital got to do every day I never to do. I would be lying if I told myself that I was never jealous of them. They got to really bring up a child. they got to be the hero in their child's life. they were the one their children went to when something happened. With my children Edward was the only one who ever came to me. But even with him, he only come to me when things are really bad. For the most part my children don't need me. I am just part of the act. Now I know they care about me but it is not the same. I really have to try to bond with them.

With Bella I just have to be there for her and I get chances to bond with her all the time. she is so much more fragile then any of my other children. Even after her change I think she will be the one to come to me. We will have the closest relationship than any of my children. she never got the change to be the child with her parents. She has such a big heart, she cant have it for anyone to be suffering. In her mind the only one that can suffer is her. she will give up everything to make everyone else lives easier. Now she has us. we don't need her to give up everything we can be the ones to take care of her.

She will have to get used to that. Us taking care of her. she is great with the whole taking care of us part just not the whole letting us help her. We will all want to buy her stuff and make her life as easy as we can. I just hope she will let us. Jasper will be a big help to this factor. he will be able to tell us when she is suffering and warn us. I just hope it does not hurt their relationship.

"No stop!" Bella shouted

Jasper and Emmett looked at me.

"Wake her up" I told them

"Bella, Bella darling wake up, your ok." Jasper coaxed while Emmett shook her gently

"noooooooooo!" Bella shouted before opening her tear-filled eyes

"Daddys got you" I told her holding her close

"uh what oh" Bella blubbered

"Darling are you ok?" Jasper asked

She looked at him and smiled. seeing she was alright Jasper smiles back at her.

'Y-Yes Im fine, thank you for asking" Bella answered

"Well Im glad Bellsy I don't like to see you so upset, it scary" Emmett said

"You were scared?" Bella asked

"Yes darling we all were, you were screaming and I could feel all the pain and misery you were trapped in." Jasper confirmed

"Oh Im soooo sorry I-I didn't mean to hurt yy-you g-guys"

"you have nothing to be sorry about. it was a dream you had no control over it. do you heard me sweetie?' I asked

"Y-yes"

"good now why don't you go and get changed and I will make you some breakfast" I told her

"ok" she says getting up

I got as well and went to the kitchen to make something for my baby girl. I decided on oatmeal with fresh fruit on the side. Jasper wanted to know if there anything he could do. I told him to go find something fun that we would all enjoy. he smiled and went off to do the task. With the food finished I pored her a glass of milk. Bella came down a minute later dressed in a green tee and sweats. I smiled at what she was wearing.

"I thought Alice had taken all of those from you?"

"She thought she did I have two more hidden. One of them is at school so she will get in trouble for taking them from my locker." Bella confirmed smiling

"Wow Bellsy you are devoted to getting around Alice" Emmett said

"yes yes I am" Bella said sitting down to eat

"Thank you for the oatmeal"

"your welcome baby girl"

"where is Jasper?" Bella asked

"Oh he is looking up things for us to do today" I told her

"Oh he does not have to do that we can just stay here"

"Oh no Bellsy, Ed-fart is not here hogging you we are doing something with you." Emmett said

"Ed-fart really" Bella asked

"Sorry"

"I will have to tell him that one"

"I don't care bellsy"

Bella finished her meal. I quickly took the bowl and cup from her. she was shocked but I reassured that I could get it down fast and we wanted to get going. with that she let me take it form her. She got up from her seat and went to upstairs.

Bella's POV:

I went upstairs after I was done eating to go find Jasper. I went to his bedroom and knocked on the door.

"You can come in Darling" Jasper said

I walked in and sat next to him on the bed.

"what are you looking up?" I asked

"Things for us to do"

"Well come up with anything good?"

"yes a few things look like fun. I know Emmett want to teach you the basics to baseball so you know how to play after your change."

"He does?" I asked

"I sure do Bellsy" Emmett say jumping on the bed

I was about to bounce off the bed when jasper caught me and set me back down next to him.

"Sorry"

"its ok Emmett It was kind of fun. but why do you want me to learn before my change?" I asked

"So you can be on my team duh"

"She will for sure be on my team Emmett" Jasper said not looking up from the computer

"Oh no not this again" I said

"Ok fine we will play may games so you will be everyone's team" Emmett said

"Ok what else are doing today"

"we could go this place I found. It is only about an hour away with our speed and it has all types of things to do there." Jasper says

"Like what?" I asked him

"swimming, game room, sport palace, a mall, even a huge circus. they teach you how to do the things in it. like tight roping" jasper tells me

"Oh yes yes lets do that!" Emmett says excited

"does that sound ok Darling?"

"Yes sound like fun, but how will I use the pool I didn't bring my bathing suit I didn't think I would need one being so cold all the time here." I say sadly

"Darling Alice has many bought and ready for you. you can pick one and use that." Jasper says

"your joking right" I ask

"No im not she told me for a just in case."

"Well Alice saved me with her crazy shopping addiction this time."

"Hahah Bellsy you sound so happy about it" Emmett says

"Well I have seen Alice and her choices so it will most likely be reveling" I tell them

Jasper got up and handed me a red bag.

"here they are go and try them on and see what one you like best then keep that one and put your other clothes on over it." jasper says pointing to the bathroom.

I get and take the bag and start trying them on. the while one was a huge no so was the red one. the green and blue ones were both oks. They were shirts with a halter tops. I truly loved the blue one It had little colored beads that made a picture of a dolphin in the ocean in the sunset. I tried it on and it fit. It was a little snug but I liked it too much to really care about that. I put my sweats and tee back on and go back in the bedroom.

"ready to go?" Jasper asks

"Yup"

"Good come on Bellsy" Emmett says picking me up putting me on his back

"put me down!"

"Nope not going to happen Bellsy" Emmett chuckles

They both ran downstairs and to the car. Carlisle followed and got in the drivers seat.

"Ok we first will be going to the field and show you the basics of baseball then we will go."

"Ok

**At the clearing**

"Come on Bellsy" Emmett shouted pulling me along.

"Baseball is pretty simple after you get the basics down." Jasper told me

"Yeh you run, catch, and hit" Emmett explains

"I know what you do Charlie watches it all the time." I told them

"Alright that's good you know what it looks like then" Jasper praised

"I do but I never played it" I told them

"why?" Emmett asks

"Why? You think me and baseball really go together?" I asked him

"Why not?" Emmett asks

"Emmett Im a klutz" I reminded him

"So you could always have a designated runner"

"what is that?" I asked

"its when someone will do all the running for you" Jasper explained

"why haven I heard of this before?"

"Not sure" Emmett says

"well I should of had one in school could of saved me many trips to the ER" I huff

"Ok lets get started, come here and hold the bat" Jasper tells me

I walked over to Jasper and took the bat from him. I held it and got in batting position.

"That's a good start but your feet are too close together and your hands should be closer together. knuckled aligned" Jasper advised

I looked at him confused. He understood and came over and helped me fix the problems.

"See how when you are holding the bat your knuckles are aligned?" jasper asked

"Yes"

"This is how you should hold the bat it will give you better control and power. as for your feet they should be like that so you have better balance and power." Jasper explained

"Yeh now swing and see how it feels to you" Emmett interjected

I took a swing and lost my balance and would of fell if Jasper didn't catch me.

"ugh! see Im not meant to play" I huff irritated

"Sweetheart it will feel funny till your body get used to the movements don't give up." Carlisle insists

"Ok fine I wont"

"Good now get in batting position again this time the way we showed you" jasper says

I pick up the bat and get back in batting position. I move my knuckled so they are aligned and my feet grounded

"perfect" Jasper praised

I smile and swing the bat but with less force this time. I waited to fall but it never happened.

"see I told you you could do it" Carlisle says smiling

"Alright Bellsy lets try hitting the ball I will toss the ball you direction and you try to hit it." Emmett explains

I nod my head. Emmett throws the first ball and I miss. The second one it skim it. the third was a miss. Finally the forth I hit it right back at Emmett. He caught the ball smiling. we kept going till it had hit the ball with out striking out.

"Now lets try the field" Carlisle suggests

Emmett gave me a glove and we started with drills. They rolled me grounders, pop-ups, and direct throws. After about thirty minutes later we tried with Carlisle hitting them to me. Jasper and Emmett got the ones I missed. Jasper even picked me up to catch a really high one. I was having so much fun. Just relaxing with the boys was fun. they were protective but still let me have fun in the process. I didn't have to try and keep some kind of act around them like at school. I looked at my new brothers. They were grinning, they were relaxed as much as I was. I found this strange. I know they care about me but still how can they be so relaxed when they have to be so careful.

"What's wrong darling?" Jasper asked

I look at him and feel bad I took his happiness with my silly emotions

"Bella?" Jasper asks concerned coming over to me

"Im ok I was just thinking" I explain

"About what sweetheart" Carlisle asks now also concerned

"Nothing lets just keep playing I was having fun" I say trying to distract them

"if something is bothering you..." jasper states

"No no really its nothing I was..."

"thinking, we know, but about what" Jasper interrupts

I look at them, seeing their faces I could tell I was not going to win this one.

"Ok, fine I was so relaxed being with you guys, I guess I never felt this way. I always had to play a part like a play. Around my parent the responsible child, at school the smart, quiet student, but around you guys I don't I feel so free relaxed. then I looked at you and saw you looked the same way. even with me being human and you having to be so careful. at first I was confused how that could be but it is the same as me being around vampires but feel nothing but peace."

"But why the resentment?" jasper asked

"I felt bad I took your happiness away with my confused emotions" I explained

"You don't have to feel bad about what you are feeling. they are emotion you cant really control them completely. and you didn't take my happiness away I was just curious why a change of emotion." Jasper confirmed

"do you really only feel relaxed around us?" Carlisle Asked

"yeh, I don't know why and I know it seems strange but I don't know I just feel calm. no need to hide" I confirmed

"I understand Bellsy, I feel the same around you too. At school you know we have to act but you we don't so it feels normal." Emmett says

"wow Emmett that was a very mature answer" Jasper jabs jokingly

"haha very funny I can be mature I just choose not to" Emmett defends

"I know Emmett I was just joking" jasper laughs

"Ok can we just get going?'

"Going?" I ask

"yeh the park remember"

"oh yeh can we save that for when the others get back. I think it would be more fun with everyone." I asked

"Alice is going to meet us there when they are done. I already texted her earlier" jasper tells me

"Ok good then let get going then. wait are we going back home to shower because im filthy"

"Yeh we can go back to shower" Carlisle answered

Hope you liked the chapter. the next one will be at the park. Review your thoughts please im begging you I love to get them. the more I get the more I want to put up another chapter so review. anything even a **=]**


	15. Chapter 15

Bella's POV

After my shower I put my swimsuit back on alone with my now clean shirt and shorts. we were on the road shortly after. I tried to not think about the speed and just enjoy the ride. once we were there Emmett was talking so fast I couldn't keep up with him. I looked at Jasper for help he just smiled and shrugged. once we had our day passes to the park. Emmett wanted to see the animals. After being told that we could not pet the animals or eat them to which Emmett's smile disappeared. once we were told all this Emmett decided the zoo was boring. I had to agree the smelled when they were closed up like that. Jasper looked at the handout pointing to the pool. We all agreed to this and Emmett texted the other were to meet us.

Once we were at the pool Emmett jumped in splashing me with a wave of water. he of course thought this was soooo funny. It was times like this that I hated being human even more. Jasper seemed to understand because he jumped on Emmett making him go under. once Emmett surfaced he looked at jasper with an evil glint. I could tell that a war would start with those two. I decided to join Carlisle in the lazy susan. I grabbed one of the pool noodles and let myself float.

"Enjoying yourself?"

I looked to my side to see Carlisle next to me.

"Yes this is so relaxing. I figured this was safer anyways with those two." I answered

"haha yah you are probably right"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course you can sweetheart"

"I uh well I wanted to know if you miss esme as much as I miss Edward or am I being silly feeling like this?" I asked him

"No you are not being silly. you are new to this. and yes I do miss her. I am just as excited to see her as you are for Edward. we all have part of us missing when our mate leaves us even for a short time being." he reassures me

I smile and hug him.

"im glad now I know im not going crazy."

"no your not going crazy you may be strange but not going crazy."

"What?"

"nothing Im teasing you."

"Carlisle please tell me"

"why is it so important?" Carlisle asks

"because Im not talented yet I will be one of you I will win Edward over."

"Oh will you love" Edward says smiling

"Edward!" I yell running the best I can in water.

"hello love have you been enjoying yourself?"

"yes I have"

"that's good, now back to what you were saying."

"Oh well.."

"I heard you think you change my mind" he says

"I will and if I cant I will find a way to get my way" I say determined

"oh will you now how do you figure this?"

"I don't know yet these has to be some other vampire that will be willing to change me. anyways you have to."

"How do you figure this?"

"you told me one of the biggest laws of your kind is for my kind to not know about you. I do so you will have to change me so ha" I point out sticking my tongue out.

"she has got you there man." Emmett interjects

"no they will not find out about this." Edward says stubbornly

"son you have to be realistic yes you can hide her for a little bit longer but they will find out." Carlisle tries to reason with him

"that could be years from now."

"Edward! I don't want to be old for eternity" I told him

"love you wont I wont change you"

"but why!?"

"I told you"

"But Edward! I don't want to die or get old. you will have to move soon and I will be stuck here." say frustrated

"I will visit you"

"Edward that is great, but what about the rest of them. I have waited for 17 years to find a family like yours. now I meet that family and you want me to let you all go! no I wont let that happen. anyways if we live forever then who cares if my soul is dammed." I say with tears now coming down my face.

"bella" he says real calm " What about when something does happen like James he is gone we die all the time what then."

"Then I will be ok because you are wrong Edward you are not damed" I say real slowly.

"you don't know that"

"neither do you" I shouted

'I cant take that chance"

"so you are saying for the chance you are dammed you will not have centuries of happiness because of this silly reason. I will live for 100 years tops one century together mostly in private since you don't age."

"she does have a point plus it would make it easy for all of us especially me. jasper says

"well that's not my fault now is it!"

"Edward I know you are mad but that is no reason to yell at him." I say hugging him

"Bella if it was revirsed what would you do?"

"Well I would let you choose your fate its your life not mine"

"Well im not you and I wont let that happen"

"so you really wont change me?" I asked him

"No im sorry but I cant"

"Fine I will find a new way. I can always go to this Aro guy and ask him to do it for me."

"no don't do that he will kill you"

"Well might as well I will be inside" I say tears falling

Jasper pulled me closer to him.

"jasper?"

"no Edward you have no say anymore! he is fine he is strong more then you give him credit for" I yell irritated

Alice smiled at me. jasper looked shocked the rest I was not sure.

Jasper helped me calm down enough to where the tears disappeared. he then pulled me away from the rest of them. Alice followed behind us.

I was now happy for all their money to get us a private pool room. Jasper helped me out of the lazy susan and into another part of the pool.

"will you guys visit me?" I asked

"what?"

"Visit me when you leave?"

"Bella we wont let him win you will go with us." Alice says

'How?"

"college silly"

"oh yeh I forgot about that. but what about after that you will have to move about every 4-5 years sometimes sooner. "I ask becoming upset again

"Bella darling look at me. we will figure out a way to change you. I will not lose my baby sister."

"B-but I I d-don't want to t-tear you guys a-apart"

"You wount don't worry bellsy Edward has had ideas like this before that the rest of us shot down. he got over it."

"B-but what if we don't find anyone who will c-change me?"

I turn to get away to bump into Carlisle.

"im sorry" I say moving to go around him.

He grabbed my arm pulling toward him.

"Sweetheart, listen to me. I know he is being stubborn but he is not in charge I am. I would not let this happen unless I know 100% you want this. Now with today I know how much this means to you so I will ask you. do you want me to change you?"

I froze then I left into his arms

"yes yes yes! I would I would love for you to." I shout

Jasper winced

"im sorry Jasper im just soooooo excited."

"Its ok darling I know it not just you"

I look around to see everyone but Edward smiling, even rose was. I looked to see Edward angry. with that he left to go think I was guessing. after my hugs and welcome to the families we decided to enjoy the pool. I felt a little out with Edward gone but I would not ruin their fun.

:do you want to go?"

"No im ok go enjoy yourself Jasper"

"Bella we can come back some other time"

'No I was the one to make him leave so I get to be the one to lose out not you guys too."

"Darling im going to tell the others we should go they all know you are not happy anyways."

"no Jasper I am happy you guys are so willing to give up your fun but you don't have to im fine sitting here."

"so you want to stay?"

"Yes Jasper I do"

"she wants to stay" he tells the others

the next thing I knew I was in jasper's arms

"oh no don't do this put me down and now in the water in my chair" I say holding on to his neck as tight as I could

"ok then I wount put you down then he says grinning at me. I try to figure what he means by this when he jumped.

"hey that was not what I meant!"

"Oh I know but you never said I could go into the water holding you."

"you know I need to become a lawyer to get past you guys."

They laughed. I let go of Jasper and swam to the edge. I was half way out when I was grabbed at both sides.

"Oh no you don't" Emmett and Jasper says at the same time

"Let me go"

"nope sorry bellsy"

"your not sorry"

"Nope" he says real proud.

I spit a mouthful of water at him

'hey!"

I smiled innocently at him.

"oh yeh take this" he say splashing water at me.

"ahh" I shrieked hiding behind Jasper

"water war" Emmett shouted

with that everyone started to splash each other. About 20 mins later Edward showed up. one look at him everyone stopped.

"bella can you forgive me?'

"for what"

"for getting all upset and getting you upset about your change. he say regretfully

I smiled at him and nodded tears coming down my face. he smiled and came over to me and pulled me into a hug.

"im sorry love I just didn't want you to have to suffer with my pain but I now see you are in pain now thinking of the day you will part with us and im sorry for that." he say sincerely

"I forgive you I know how hard it is for you. and Im sorry for yelling at you." I say kissing him.

"and I forgive you. are we ok now"

"yes we are perfect" I tell him my arms wrapped around his neck. he kisses me

"and I sorry to guys as well none of you deserved to be yelled at. he confesses

"we forgive you son" Carlisle says patting him on the shoulder.

"Ok so now that is over lets play a game" Emmett subjects

"oh no I will not play" I say shaking my head

"why not?" Emmett whines

"because its not fair for me' I confirm

"we can play teams four on four"

"ok but what are the teams?"

"um how about me you Edward and rose vs them he says smiling"

"Ok I say smiling"

"yes! thank you bellsy" he shouts spinning me before dropping me into the water

"ok but what are going to play" Rose asks

"well sharks and minnows"

"what?"

"ok one team is the family of sharks but we can only move under water and with you here we will say you have to surface every thirty seconds and go human speed. you have to get all the minnows to win but when you get the person that person has to follow you around."

"how do you get the minnows?"

"Easy all you have to do is sink them but for you all you have to do is tag them with both hands." Emmett explains

"ok" I say

everyone got on their side and started when Emmett said go. this game took a lot of energy. it was hard to get anyone. I was glad I was given goggles and a nose plug but still they are fast and I am slow. me and Edward finally cornered Esme she was paying attention to Edward. I came up behind her and tagged her. she turned around shocked. she looked at us both and smiled.

"teamwork I see" Esme says smiling

I went over and hugged her before she was forced to follow me around the pool. she was the only one I got. once that trick was done it was done. Emmett got alice and jasper and Edward got Carlisle. once we finished Emmett spat out a time.

"15.23 minutes beat that"

"what I have to be a minnow?"

"yup" Emmett says grinning

I look over to the new sharks. they were all smiling at me.

"great everyone wants to get the minnow with the broken flipper"

"hey that's not to bad"

"oh no how can it be good Emmett"

"well Nemo was the one to safe the day" Emmett pointed out

"im not Nemo and he didn't have sharks ready to get him first"

He smirked at me.

Emmett once again said go and all four of the sharks went straight for me. I screamed and swam faster than I ever have in my life. It took some one o whole 30 secs to get me. they grabed me and told me to hold my breath. I did as I was told and I was dunked. When I came back up I look up to see Carlisle smiling at me.

"wow I figured jasper or Alice"

"Im hurt Im just as fast as them" he says mockingly

"I smile, no they just seem more eager."

"we were he cheated by pushing his own team members" Alice says upset

"do I really have to follow you Im human and I will get tired fast."

"no I wont make you you can stay here"

"no she cant she can get on your back but must follow you Emmett yells dogging Alice"

I glare at him. I then look back at Carlisle"

"hop on little one"

I huffed and got his back. I gripped on to his neck. it was not that bad it was fun actually. he always told me when to hold my breath and gave me time to breath. he did pretty good he got me and Emmett. at the end we lost by ten seconds. Emmett was the only one disappointed I think maybe rose too. after the game I was passed from person to person each of them giving me a ride on their back. I was going to get out but Emmett had to whine till he got his way then alice wanted a turn then so did Edward and jasper. Emmett was the funniest he even made dolphin sounds making me laugh. once my rides were over we all got out and changed into our clothes.

I wanted to go but Emmett wanted to go to the game room. I could tell everyone else did too so I agreed. I played this strange racing game before laying on a bench by Carlisle and esme.

"Not into playing dear"

"No not really"

"us either but its fun watching you guys play. I never played them so I would be no good at them I don't know how good Carlisle is at any of them he usually only plays when im gone."

I look at him and smile. I could tell he was thinking of the same thing.

"he is good at shouting games"

"he is how do you know dear?"

"um..."

"we played while you were hunting and bella is a pro" Carlisle says winking at me.

"well that is good then I guess you will be dragged into many games by the boys in the future then."

"She sure will she was amazing" he then told the story we told him of the boys reaction to me getting second place.

I closed my eyes resting them. it was a few minutes when I heard Carlise call my name. I was to tired to move let alone say anything. I hear rustling before I felt someone brush my bangs out of my face and kiss my forhead.

"oh Carlisle she look so cute like that"

"I agree my dear"

"I just want to pick her up and hold her forever" esme says lovingly

"it is a nice feeling"

"you got to hold her?"

"yes last night"

"Oh what happened"

"nothing dear she just had a nightmare and didn't want to be alone."

"Aww come look at Bellsy"

"I heard people come to look at me. I would usually blush but that took to much energy to do.

"we should go"

"I agree Alice" I heard my love say

I then felt myself being lifted

:I can walk" I mumbled opening my eyes a little

"sure you can you can barely walk fully awake but you can walk half asleep. just sleep my love we will be home soon.

I gave up and snuggled grabbing his shirt before everything went dark

Im so sorry for such a long wait I will try to update as soon as I can but school starts soon and its my senior year so a lot will be going on. I hope this was a good chapter and you will review. I saw a story with over a thousand reviews. I know I will never get that many but every one counts so please review it only takes a minute to do. I review to the stories I read so please review also there is a story im reading you should read it its a series they are by EmilyF.6 you will see them she deserves it so please check it out you will love them and she updates all the time but if you do check them out do not say anything mean she does not need that no one does but especially her it hurt her feelings anyways thanks for my fans who have waited for this chapter.

"


	16. Chapter 16

Jaspers POV

How Bella clung on to Edward was so cute. It would be her to want to walk when she was barely awake. On the car ride home was better than any movie we could ever watch. At first we whispered among ourselves. I, Emmett, Carlisle, Edward and Bella was in one car while the rest of the girls followed us. They had a little shopping they had done poor Edward. He had to follow them while all he wanted was get back to Bella. Anyways we were whispering about our day when Bella started to say things. We all stopped and stared at her.

"Yes let the movie role gentlemen Bella dreams are on" say Emmett rubbing his hands together.

I rolled my eyes but I was in fact just as excited as he was about this. I have heard about her famous talking in her sleep. Well I heard it the other day but that was a nightmare so I don't really count that one. Based on her emotions this was not one of those nightmares.

"How long?" Bella mumbles

"Eddie will she answer us" Emmett asks

"First, don't call me that for the ten millionth times and second, yes sometimes." Edward answers him

"Oh I want to go first" Emmett exclaims

"Ok you go first Emmett" we told him

"Bella how long for what?" Emmett asks her

"To be changed silly" she answers him

"Oh boy I will not heard the end of this" Edward sighs

"Bella love sometime after college"

"What! I will be old by then." Bella says her face scrunching up

"Bella I would like to wait longer than that"

"What no Edward, after graduation" she says determined

"Bella?"

"What the blue bunnies agree with me Edward" she says

We all laughed at this comment.

"Bellsy can I have one of the bunnies?" Emmett asks

"Emmett put him down, I said put him down. Emmett doesn't make me hit you with this bat put that poor bunny down. He is my friend not food" she says irritated

"Ah I'm sorry Bellsy" Emmett tells her giggling

"Oh Emmett Don't be sad here I will give you a hug" she says hugging herself

"Bellsy will you help me prank newton tonight?" Emmett asks her

"Oh but we will get caught" she says

"No you forget imp too fast I will just leave before they can catch us." Emmett explains

"Oh yeh….ok but what will we do?"

"I don't know what do you want to do?" Emmett asks her

"Um…. Let's…..wallpaper his room with…. Um pictures of Dora characters with hearts around them

"Oh Bellsy that's perfect we can even take his clothes and replace it with nick yr. clothing"

"Oh that will be so funny" she says giggling like she was three.

I was funny to watch her react to everything we said. So far we know she loves her nicknames, hates boys who keep talking to her when she is not interested; she in middle school tripped and made her principal fall right into this kids puke. We were just getting into the juicy stuff when Carlisle told us to leave her alone. Emmett didn't want to but when his car was on the line did he stop.

"Carlisle we just got to the good stuff" Emmett complains

"Emmett you have enough for years just let her sleep before you wake her" he explains

"Ugg come on!"

"Emmett" we all whisper

It was too late she was stirring and then was awake.

"Ugg where am I?"

"You're in the car little one" Carlisle answers her

She blushed but thanked him anyways

"Hey Bella what did your principal do when you made fall in that kids puke?" Emmett asked her smiling

Her face drained of any color.

"Are you ok darling?" I asked her

"Uh yeh…um how did you know about that?"

"Oh don't worry Bellsy I know a lot more" he tells her

"Oh no who told you this?"

"You did silly?" Emmett says using a little kid's voice

"I did how? oh great"

"Yeh so what did he do?"

Her heart stared to race scaring the rest of us.

"Bella you don't have to tell him ok love" Edward tells her

"No it's ok…um...Well nothing really he well just avoided me for the rest of the year."

"You're kidding?"

"No" she says blushing

"Hahahahah wow Bellsy that is so funny"

"Well I have two people who would love to tell me all the stupid things you did over the years." I told him

"No they won't not unless they want their stories told."

"That's not fair Emmett"

"Oh well to bad for you"

She glares at him.

"Daddy how about you, you will tell me right?" she asked him

"I will think about it ask Alice she doesn't care about her stories."

"Carlisle you didn't have to tell her that!" Emmett exclaims

"Well it's only fair."

"Yeh only fair" Bella chanted

Emmett poked her side making her shriek.

"Please calm down back there" Carlisle told us.

"How much longer till we get home?" Bella asks

"About another hour or so" I tell her

"Ugg what is I supposed to do till then" Bella groans

"We could tell stories or play a game." I tell her

"Stories?! Yes let's do that" Bella says excitedly

I laugh at how excited she got with being to stories of our past. I know Emmett didn't want to but hey he can tell a few of mine. She is just my little sister she will know some day. Anyways Emmett has way worse stories than I do. Mine usually only were from not being able to control myself. She will not find this funny and will just be upset with Emmett for mentioning it.

"Hey I said no stories!" Emmett yelled

"Well she should be able to know them. Anyways Alice will just tell her so why not pass the time with our stories. Anyways if we tell ours she has to tell us hers." I tell him

"What I have to why?" Bella asks

"It's only fair, don't worry you already told us one" I reassured her

"Fine" she says defeated

"Ok who is first" I ask

"I will go first" Emmett says

I figured he was going to tell one about me.

" Alice wanted the stone-washed look for her jeans. So she laid them on the porch and poured almost a whole gallon of bleach on them! She left them just like that knowing they would dry overnight. The next morning they were perfect! According to her. Of course they had a really strong chlorine smell. Like man worse than dog smell"

"No there is nothing worse than that Emmett" Edward tell him

"Ok but it was really bad especially for us. Alice figured no one would notice because of them being human and all."

"Hey!" Bella yells

"Nothing to you Bellsy You is amazing you just don't have amazing skills like me" Emmett explains

"Amazing skills meaning enhanced senses?" Bella asks

"Yes exactly!" Emmett exclaims

"Ok anyways she went to school and made people's eyes water. By the end of first period no one could even bear to sit beside her, by the end of second period...the jeans started to disintegrate. Just like a brittle piece of old paper. Esme was called to pick her up. The jeans had fallen apart so badly she had to bring her pants to wear to the car. It was hilarious" Emmett finished

"Wow that's bad" Bella giggles

"Yeh she didn't hear the end of it for weeks."

"Ok I will go next" Edward says

" Our first year in Alaska Rose had her iPod in her backpack."

"Oh this one is good" Emmett interrupts

"Then shut up and listen" I tell him

"Ok so she could've sworn it was off. BUT, in math something triggered it or something and the most embarrassing song in her iTunes was playing. It was really low at first, but then it got really loud. I didn't even look to see if it was her. Suddenly, everyone's eyes turned to her. So she got into her backpack while everyone was laughing and had to turn it off while everyone just laughed about it the whole period. "Edward says laughing

"What song was it" Bella asked

"You don't want to know its R rated" I told her

"Like…"

"Yup it was for me and my Rosie…."

"Don't even finish that sentence Emmett" Carlisle warned

"That is really funny" Bella says giggling

"Ok it must be my turn" I say

"What happened is that when we were in Toyland, at the start of the year. Emmett did not know where the boy's toilet was or he didn't pay attention. I really don't know why he was in there in the first place." I question

"Getting out of class duh. That dinosaur was lame like he could go to prison for killing someone with boredom." Emmett says

"You skip classes"Carlilse asks him

"Busted" we all say

"Yah no big deal not like I need to pay attention I have taken the same class so many times anyways." He tried to explain

"I know that but it could put us in the spotlight." Carlisle says

"How is that?" Emmett asks

"You skip class but still get all A's that is a little fishy"

"Whatever" Emmett says

"Not whatever you will stay in class from now on mister"

"Great see I told you stories was a bad idea" Emmett sighs

"Anyways so he "accidentally" entered the girl's toilet thinking it to be the boy's toilet. He was in the bathroom when some kids came in so he ran into a stall. Suddenly he noticed a girl came in. She saw his shoes knowing it was a boy she screamed and ran away. Then she called some other girls and they together started shouting "haw. Haw...You being a boy in the girl's toilet". We all immediately understood everything... Then for some days, this incident spread as fire and everybody started teasing him." I finish laughing

Bella looks at Emmett and tries to keep a straight face. I could tell she was slowly losing the battle. It was fun to feel the emotions get stronger till she was laughing really hard. Emmett didn't find this funny but Carlisle never knew about this so he too was laughing with us. We all finished laughing but Bella couldn't seem to stop.

"Ok Bella it's not that funny. You can stop now" Emmett say irritated

"y-yes I-it is" Bella laughs

"Ok it's your turn anyway" Emmett says

"Nope" Bella says still laughing

"Jasper calm her already it's hard to talk to her" Emmett tells me

"Why it's nice to see her so happy for a change" I tell him

"Ugg fine Bella I will tell Alice you want to go shopping with her" Emmett says

"What! No" Bella yells stopping her giggling

She was now scared and a little angry no longer happy and bubbly.

"I knew that would work" Emmett says grinning

"That was mean Emmett" Bella told him upset

"Well if you just stopped laughing then I wouldn't have to threaten you with shopping" Emmett remarks

Bella glares at him and rolls her eyes.

"Ok now it's your turn Bella" Emmett tells her

"Nope its daddy's" Bella tells him

We all look at Carlisle for his reaction. He ignores the stares for a second till he realized we were not going to stop staring till he says something.

"Ok fine I will tell a story" Carlisle says defeated

"Ok so like you may know we have April fool's day. Emmett likes to do let's say pranks. He thought it would be funny to go and put this tiny bomb in a deer. So I went to drain the deer when it was all over me."

"Ewe that gross Emmett" Bella says scrunching up her nose.

"He sure got in trouble for that one. We drain the deer and burry it not blow it up." I tell her

"Wow Emmett no wonder Edward is so determined to be out of the house during that time." Bella says

"Yeh we all take trips if we can." I tell her

"Yes NOW it's your turn" Emmett exclaims

"How much longer till we are home

"Five minutes or so" Carlisle tells her

"You are not getting out of it"

"Yes I am we don't have enough time to do another rounds so ha" Bella says poking him in the chest

"You win this round Bellsy…. Wait how does the rest of that line go" Emmett asks

We ignore him and just shake our heads at him. A few minutes later we pull up into the house.

Bella was now ready for bed and was coming down the stairs to watch a movie with us. It was Emmett's pick so he picked the scariest movie he could find. Bella was nervous but tried not to show it knowing Edward would tell Emmett to pick a new movie. WE all sat down for the movie. I sat next to Bella with Alice on my other side. Then Edward on belles other side. Rose and Emmett sat in one love seat while Esme and Carlisle didn't want to watch the movie and went for a hunt together.

The movie started and I was watching Bella. I could tell she was scared of what was to come. The others now could tell as well. Edward asked if she wanted a new movie but she said no. It got to a scary part and she jumped so high like a frightened cat. I and Edward both automatically went to catch her resulting in both of us catching half of her making her swing and almost hit the floor.

We pulled her back in her seat and started laughing. She was not too pleased with this though. She crossed her arms and looked like a pouting five years old. Which got us going even more? She understanding now rolled her eyes.

The movie finished and we started another. About ten minutes through it she kept rubbing her eyes. We asked her if she wanted to go to bed. She refused this offer. I pushed waves to make her sleepier. She pushed me with the little energy she had making me smile. She eventually was asleep and Edward put her to bad.

Sorry for such a long wait. School is keeping me busy will try to have one up ASAP. But please reviews it makes me want to take my little free time and work on the story.


End file.
